Another Cinderella
by vampireobsesser
Summary: Bella has been abused all her life. After her mother dies,she moves to live with Charlie. But Charlie has gotten remarried. And then there's Edward,the player who has always gotten every girl,except Bella. How will she deal with him and Charlie?
1. intro

1**(Bella's POV.)**

I'm standing on the porch at my dads, Charlie's, house. I've been forced to live with my dad since my mom died. She died of too much smoke inhalation and alcohol.

I'm not sure why she would do those things. I just knew to stay away from her when she did, unless I really have to.

I stayed away so I wouldn't get beaten.

Yes, I've been abused all my life, and too scared to do anything about it. So when she died I packed my few (very few) things to come live with my dad.

By the way, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like Bella. I'm 17, have chocolate brown eyes, and hair that goes to my waist.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day of being a junior at Forks High School. Forks is the rainiest place on earth. It's also the greenest.

I've only been here a couple of times during the summer to visit Charlie. But staying with him wasn't any different.

Charlie got remarried 2 years ago. Her name is Karen, and she has two spoiled brats as daughters. Lauren and Jessica.

They would always make mean comments about me, or cause me to get in trouble. They both are in the same grade as me(oh joy).

So that means, anything that happens at school, they can use against me.

I walked in the house, up the stairs, while, thankfully, not being noticed. Once I finished unpacking my things Karen yelled, "Get down here, Bella! I know your up there! You still have to do your chores!"

I have to do all the chores, so I better get started.

"I'm coming!" I called back while exiting my room and going down the stairs. Right on the last step, I tripped and hit the hard wood floor.

"Get off the floor and do your chores, Bella." Karen said from above me.

"Yeah, Bella!" chorused Lauren and Jessica.

I'm used to tripping, I go it almost every time I walk. Therefore, I know how to brace myself for impact. I got up to do my(and their) chores.

Walking up to the washing machine I saw how much laundry there was. It was a lot. By a lot, I mean, three huge baskets full.

"How am I supposed to complete all this?" I asked my stepmother.

"How do you expect me to know? I don't do the laundry around here." She said to me smirking.

I quickly got started.

"Finally." I said once I finished. The clock on the wall said 12:00 am. It was midnight.

"Well at least I can go to bed." So, I trudged up t my room. When in there, I flopped on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

"Bella! Bella, get down here! You have to make breakfast!" Karen called.

I quickly got up, took a shower, and chose my outfit for today.

I put on some comfortable black jeans, a red tank top with a white blouse to go over it. Some red ballet flats and grabbed my black purse. I ran down the stairs after trying to untangle my mess of hair and just put a black headband on.

I put the liquid pancake mix on the pan while the bacon sizzled in the other. Once they both were done, I put them on my family's plates. Since we have to get to school soon, I just had a granola bar.

"Hurry up Bella! You don't to be late for school!" Jessica said with a smirk, after tripping me on my way to my old, beat up, red truck.

It's not that I didn't like it, it's that I'm tired of people making fun of it. (My mom, dad, Karen, Lauren, and Jessica).

My stepsisters had convertible mustangs. They usually drive together, but sometimes they just want to go somewhere without the other knowing.

I pushed myself off the ground and headed towards my car. I got in, started the engine, pulled out of the drive way, and drove to the place that shall surely be torture.


	2. Meeting Alice

**(Bella's POV.)**

When i pulled into the parking lot, i must have been early; there were hardly any cars there. I found me a spot, though it wasn't har, and parked. I got out of my car, grabbed my bag, and headed to the office. As soon as i turned to face the font of the car, i ran into some one. And, being me, dropped my books.

"Here, let me help." said a girl with short, black, spiked hair.

"It's alright, i got it." i told her.

"No. I bumped into you, so i should help." We stood up and she handed me my books.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You must be Isabella right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, i know everybody inschool, and i've never seen you before."

"Well it's nict to meet you."

"You too. My names Alice Cullen, by the way." Alice said, stretching out her slim hand.

"Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"You want to thangout with me at lunch?"

"Sure, i guess. But i have to get my schedule right now."

"Okay. I'll walk with you."

"Fine. But let me warn you first, i trip a lot."

"It's okay. I think i can handle a little tripping."

"Whatever you say." i replied. While we walked to the office we asked each other questions.

She has a brother, whose captain of the football team and they live with their parents Carlisle and Esme. She also said she loves shopping and usually goes with her friend Rosalie and her boyfriend, Jasper, who's also on the football team. From the way she talked about him, she really liked him.

We walked into the office and i approached the desk. The nameplate said 'Mrs. Cope'. She had red, shoulder length hair.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to get my schedule." I told her nervously.

"One minute." She replied while searching through a pile of papers.

"Here you are. And here's a slip for your teachers to sign." She informed me.

"Thank you." I said, then turned back to Alice.

"So, what are your classes?" She asked me. I showed her my schedule.

_**Class Schedule**_

_English_

_Government_

_Trigonometery_

_Spanish_

_Lunch _

_Biology_

_Gym_

"Looks like we don't have any classes together. At least we can sit together at lunch!" She said, slightly depressed.

"Sure. I Can't wait." I said, glad i had already made a friend. We went to our separate classes, noticing it was already 7:55. Class starts at 8:00.

I quickly ran down the hall, hoping i wouldn't trip. When i enter the class room, i went stariaght to hte front the get the slip signed.

"Thank you." I said, when the teacher had handed the slip back. I walked to a seat in the back of the room.

I was thankful i got a seat in the back so they couldn't stare at me. I don't like a lot of attention. I sit besid a booy with dark black hair. The teacher stood and started telling us about what we'd learn during the year. He also past out a list of books we had to read.

When the class was over the guy bese me said, "Hi, i'm Eric Yorkie. You must be Isabella Swan." Eric seemed either too friendly or arrogant. And by that, i mean he's a pig.

"Yeah, but i like Bella." I said as politely as i could.

"So, you want to go out sometime?" He asked_, _trying to be flirty.

"Sorry, but i don't go for guys like you." I said colkly. Then i walked out of the room to my next class.

The rest of the morning was pure torture.

I sat beside another pig named Mike in Government. (I think he's Jessica's boyfriend.) Then i had to sit by Jessica in trig and spanish. So you can safely say i was extremely ready for lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria, and everybody turned t face me. I quickly got in line to get my food. When i turned around, i saw Alice waving at me from a table in the back corner of the room. Nervous, i waked over to her with people staring at me n shock. I guess it's because i'm the famous Chief Swan's daughter. I sat down, with my back facing the staring eyes.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" I asked, noticing they were also staring at her.

"Actuall, they're staring at you." Said a blonde girl sitting beside Alice. Her hair is shoulder length and she has Blue aquamaring eyes. She looks purely like a goddess.

"What do you mean? Why are they staring at me?"

"Probably because i don't really invit anybody other than Rosalie here, to sit with me" Said Alice_. So, her name is Rosalie_. I thought.

"Yeah, they think it's kind of odd. Since were somewhat popular. YOu can call me Rose by the way. It's really nict to meet you." Said Rosalie.

"You too."

"Wow." Said Alice, apparently stund.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose only tells people she either really likes or know really well, to call her that. And so far, that's just me, my brother, Jasper, her boyfriend Emmet, an dnow you!"

"Cool. I'm glad you like me so much." I said to Rose.

"No problem. I can tell were going ot be great friends."

"Great. My names Isabella, but you can call me Bella. What did you mean by being popular and it all being odd?" I asked wonderingly.

"Well, were popular because were dating and also related to the stars of the football team. And because were cheerleaders. Were having tryouts this Saturday, may be you can come." Rose explained.

"One. Wow. I didn't know you were cheerleaders, or that popular. However, both of you are perfect for each. Two. Thanks for the invite, but no thanks. I'm not interested in cheerleading anymore. Three. You know how clumsy i am." The last part i said towards Alice.

"Thanks. You could atleast come to watch. What do you mean 'anymore'? And, I think we both learned personally how clumsy you are." Alice replied in order.

"First, could you two tell me about how you guys met?" asked Rose.

"Sure. I tripped and ran into her this morning." I explained.

"Now that that's covered. What did you mean?!" yelled an excited Alice. Everybody turned towards us then.

"Shhh! Keer you voice down." "Okay." I said after she nodded.

"I used to do cheerleading because i'm good at gymnastics. In fact i was captain on the tem at my old school." Their mouths dropped opened at that. This, of course, made me blush. Which i also do alot.

Alice was the first to respond. "Wow. I wouldn't have guessed that about you. No offense, though!"

"None taken. And your not he only one surprised by that fact."

"Do you still practice?" Asked Rose.

"In my spare time. I could show you if you want."

"Definetely! You are going to show us those moves girl!" Alice yelled so loud that, once again, everybody turned to face us. This made me blush even more.

"Shhh! Yeah. I'll show yo. Where at though?"

"Either at my house or yours." Already i knew my answer.

"Yours, definitely. If that's alright with your parents."

"Oh, it'll be fine. They're gone for a coulple of weeks any way. But you have to come over tonight!"

"Fine, fine. I'll come over tonight. Is it alright if i follow you after school?"

"Sure, no problem. Meet us outside the gym. We'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." I said, finishing the conversation.

_"Ring, ring_!!"

"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled to them.

"See ya!" They yelled back to me once we were outside.

I hurried to my next class. Biology.

**i wanted to say that i would be updating atleast one chapter everyday. i know how frustrating it can be when people don't update frequently. Please review!! Hope you like my stories!! See ya!! **


	3. Meeting Edward

**(Bella's POV.)**

I walked in the door towards the teachers' desk. I handed him my slip, and when he finished signing, he pointed me to the only seat available. It was beside a bronze haired boy with emerald green eyes. When i walked by him, he looked up and looked straight into my chocolate brown eyes. For a moment i stopped, getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

_Wait! His eyes are beautiful now?! I don't even know him! _I shook my head and looked away, coming out of my trance. He smiled a crooked smile that i already knew i would love.

_What?! I love his smile?! I seriously need help. Besides, i'm just a Plain Jane with an abusive stepmother. _I walked quickly to my seat, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I sat down and started taking notes until something hit my arm. I ookd down and saw a piece of folded paper. I opened it up and began to read.

**_My names Edward. What's yours?_**

_Why do you want to know?_

**_So, i could ask you to hang out wiht me tonight._**

_Sorry, i'm busy. But, out of curiosity, where would you have taken me?_

**_To a restraunt i know of. Can i know your name now?_**

_Persistent. But no. Your going to have to figure it out on your own._

_**Why**?_

_Because, if you really want ot hanout with me, you'll have to prove yourself first_. I looked up at the clock_. Time to go_. I thought.

_Bye._

I wrote down and quickly gathered my books.

While walking out, i ran into Angela Weber. From what i've heard from Alice and Rose, she's really nice. They also said that she was really shy. She has brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Angela." I said.

"Oh! How did you know my name?" She asked, shocked.

"Alice and Rose told me. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay. I should've been watching where i was going."

"I probably shouldn't have yelled out like that. I would've fallen if somebody yelled my name too."

"Hmmm. Is that what Alice meant by moves at lunch?"

"No, she was talkin abou me being a cheerleader a year ago." I explained. "Maybe you can come and watch. They said could invite anybody."

"Sure. What class do you have next?"

"Gym, regretfully."

"Huh?"

"It's just i really hate gym. I'm already a klutz."

"But i thought youwere good at cheerleading."

"I am. But i'm still the biggest klutz you'll ever meet."

"Well, isn't that ironic? Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright. So i'll see youafter class? Were meeting outside the gym."

"Sure. See ya then!" she said walking down the hall.

"See ya!" _Ring_! "Oh man! I'm late for gym!" Then I took off down the hall.

**I know it's sort of short. But i'm going to put up another chapter in a few minutes. Please keep reviewing! **


	4. Showing off

**i know the last one was really short. And i'm really sorry. But heres the next chapter! Keep reviewing.**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Finally, i found the gym. Everybody else was already dressed out.

"Next time Ms. Swan," said the gym teacher "try to be more punctual."

"Yes ma'am."

"Since today is your first day you can sit out."

"Yes ma'am."

I went to sit on the bleachers. During the rest of class i just thought about where Edward would've taken me_. Uh! Why am i so... Ring! Yes! Gym's over_! I hurried and gathered my things. Just as i was about to leave, some one grabbed my arm.

"Hey beautiful! Where you going?" I knew that voice.

"Let go of my arm Mike."

"Sorry." he said letting go. "I was just wondering if i could have the honor of taking you to dinner."

Sorry. She's coming with us." Came Rose's voice, full of assertiveness.

"Okay. Maybe some other time." He said with a wink before turning to run out of the gym.

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Can we go now?! Cause i can't wait to see what you can do!" Said Alice. Beside her was Angela.

"Sure. Let's get going." We all headed to the parking lot.

"Mind if i ride with you, Bella? My mom said she wouldn't be able to pick me up." Asked Angela.

"Of course." By now we were beside our cars. Alice and Rose left first in her yellow Porche. (Her parents must be rich) That way we could follow. After a few minutes of driving through the woods, we arrived at her house. And boy was it beautiful.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. **(I copied from the book right here. I didn't really know how else to describe it.)** In general, it was magnificent.

"Wow, Alice. I absolutely love your house!" I told her in wonder.

"Thanks. I have to show you two around, then, regretfully, you have to meet my annoying brother." She said to Angela and me.

"Alright." We walked up the steps and into, i'm positive, one of the most beautiful houses on earth.

The inside was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls have been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south facing wall had been entirely replaced wiht glass and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.** (i know, i copied again. But i really don't know how to describe the Cullens house.)**

"Alice," I said coming back to reality. "Are you sure this is a house? It seems more like a mansion."

"Thanks. I guess it does. Well it's time to show you around the house." She showed us everything except her brothers' room. I could hear "Wake me up inside" by Evanescence playin through the door.

"My brother is obsessed with music. You should see how big his cd collection is!" Alice told us.

"Alright it's time you show us those moves!" yelled Rose.

"Okay Rose. Calm down. You soud like Alice!" "So, where am i going ot do this at?" i asked Alice.

"Outside by the pool would be fine."

"As long as i don't fall in."

We walked outside. Alice, Rose, and Angela were very anxious. They were bouncing in anticipation. Alice more than ever! It was then that i realized we would all be very good friends. I already felt like i've known them all my life.

"Alright you guys. If you want to watch, you'll have to calm down some. You all look like Alice!" I told them while laughing.

"Fine." They said. I handed them my purse and white blouse. (I would't be able to do these moves in it.) I walked to the edge of the forest, leaving them outside the door to the house. I turned around and began.

I did a number of one and two handed cartwheels, handstands, and forward and backward flips. I remembered how good it felt to be so flexible. When i was finished, i turned to face the astonished girls.

"So, what do you think?" I asked breathlessly wile walking back up to them. That's when the chaos started.

"OhmygoshBella!" Squealed Alice so quickly i barely understood what she said.

"Bella you amazing!" Yelled Rose this time.

"You are _so_ going to be captain!" Angela screamed.

"I have two things to say." I started. "One. Calm down! Two. I'm not _that _good."

"I thought you were amazing." Came a voice from behind.

**This one is much longer than the last one. The next chapter is from Edward's point of view. it might be tomorrow before i update again. i have to go to a friends house tonight. Keep reviewing.**


	5. Edward's veiw

**hey!! i can't believe i have so much reviews!! Hey Kaylyn!! I'm glad you like my stories!! Well, heres the next chapter two chapters that you all have been dying for!!**

**(Edward's POV.)**

"Edward! Wake up!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Fine! I don't get why your so happy anyway." Though, truefully i was excited too. The new girl is coming too school today. Which means my new girlfriend for the week.**(I know he sounds like a total jerk but he'll get better later on!)**

"Edward, you know very well why i'm excited. I can't wait to meet the new girl! And you are not going to use herlike all the other girls." Alice told me. I decided to play innocent.

"I don't know what your talking abut Alice." I said sweetly.

"Mm'hm." She said in an unconvinced tone. Thankfully, she let it drop.

I got off my bed and started to get dressed. I put on apair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I hurried up, brushing my hair and teeth. I ran downstairs for breakfast. I'm supposed to meet my friends early this morning at school, so i grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Finally ready, i see." Alice said from across the table. She was having Frosted Flakes, her favorite cereal.

"Yeah. I have to hurry so i can meet Emmet and Jasper." Her eyes glistened at the mention of Jasper's name.

"See ya later sis!" i yelled from the door. I hurried and got in my silver Volvo. Alice and i live close to the school, so i got there in a few minutes. I parked next to Emmet's huge jeep. My two best friends were waiting for me at the front of the car. (If you can call it a car.)

"Hey Eddie, you finally got here!" Emmet called.

"I told you, stop calling me Eddie!" i yelled at him.

"Oh! Is Eddie grumpy?" He said in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Emmie." He hates being called that just as much as i hate being called Eddie. He quit after that.

"Okay you guys, lets get going. Everybod's starting to arrive." Jasper spoke up. He was right. Cars were filling in the parking lot. The only new car was a beat up red truck. _That must be the new girls. _I thought. And right beside it was my sisters' Porche, just pulling in.

"Come on you guys. I don't need another lecture from Alice." I quickly said. We all went our seperate ways to our classrooms. When i reached my homeroom, i walked in, smiled at my current girlfriend (for now), and sat down in my seat, ready for boredom.

**Sorry it's so short, but i told you i would write two chapters so. it'll becoming up after a few minutes. Keep reviewing!!**


	6. Meeting the new girl

**heres the next chapter!**

**(Edward's POV.)**

As it turned out, my day went by quickly.

Right now, i'm outside the cafeteria door, waiting tosee if the new girl comes. After a few minutes of looking, i decided to go eat. As i opened the door, everybody (of course) turned toward me. The girls all looked like they would jump me any minute. While the guys looked envious. Except Emmet and Jasper. They were already taken by my sister and her friend, the most popular girl in school, Rosalie.

I walked over to the 'popular table' and sat down between my two friends. A few minutes later, i heard my sister yell, "Bell! Were over here!" I didn't pay any attention though. I didn't even recognize the name. Not that i would.

The only girls names i remember are my sisters, Rosalie's, and my current girlfriends. Though, as soon as i dump them, i forget their name. I know i'm a jerk, and a player, but it's fun.

The other names are Tanya, a strawberry blonde who's had her sights on me since i met her freshmen year. Then there's her followers, Lauren and Jessica. They've been trying to help her, while i've been trying to avoid all of them. Beside's my sister always make new friends; it's no big deal.

"You've got to show us those moves girl!" My sister yelled. I ignored her again. _Well, knowing Alice, were going to have a guest this afternoon. So i better prepared. As in, locked in my room playing music as loud as it can go. _I thought.

_"Ring, ring!"_

"I'll see you guys later." I said, while getting up. I turned and walked towards the doors. When i was in the hallway, i noticed Tanya starting after me. _Oh crap! Well atleast the classrooms around the corner._

I quickly turned down the hallway, heading towards the Biology classroom. I go there just in time. I went down the isle to my seat in the back. Only a few minutes later id hte teacher walk in.

Just befor the tardy bell was about to ring, one of the most beautiful girls i've ever seen, walked through the door. She handed a slip to the teacher to sign.

"Thank you." She said once she got it back, and he pointed her a seat. She had a beautiful, musical voice, one that belongs to a singer.

She turned around to walk down the isle to go to her seat. _Time to dazzle._ However, once she turned, our eyes met. She had the deep and wonderful chocolate brown eyes_. What! I'm not supposed to have actual feelings. I'm just get the girl for atleast a week, then dump her. I'm a player! I don't have serious relationships_! I yelled to myself in my head.

She shook her head, and that broke our gaze. She seemed a little dazed as she sat down_. This is going to be easier than ithought_. I flashed one of my famous crooked smiles. Then i tore out a piece of paper while the teacher wasn't looking. Quickly, i scribbled down in my neat hand writing, my message.

**_My names Edward. What's yours_**? I folded it up and nudged her arm with it. She looked down, picked it up, and wroted something else down.

_Why do you want to know?_

_**So i could ask you to hang out with me tonight.**_

_Sorry, i'm busy. But, out of curiosity, where would you have taken me? _She didn't answer, but atleast she's interested.

_**To a resturaunt i know of. Can i know your name now?**_

_Persistent. But no. Your going to have to figure it out on you own._

**_Why?_**

_Because, if you really want to hangout with me, you'll have to prove yourself first. _I was thinking of how to respond, while she looked at he clock. Then she looked down a the paper againg and wrote,

_Bye._

She got all her books and was out of the room as the bell rang.

I sat there stunned.

That was a first. I didn't even get her name! Most girls give it to me as soon as they see me. Then i started to notice that people were staring. I got my things as well and quickly left the room.

For the rest fo the school day i thought about the new girl.

**Hey!! i have twenty-four reviews for this story now!! Whooo!! So if you want to get the chapter after this tonight, i'll need atleast forty reviews for this story. i'll stay logged in and keep checking to make sure you guys are reviewing. I'm going to update my other story as well. Oh! and here's another interesting thing! ****i'm thinking about writing a new story!!**

**It's going to be after Edward left in New Moon. Bella already knows the secret about Jacob and the others. But then there's a new kid in school, but who is he? And why does he remind Bella so much of vampires? If you guys thinks it sounds good, tell me in your reviews!! Also, if you have any story requests, do the same!! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading!! **


	7. Seeing the performance

**hey!! you guys were off by one review last night!! So close!! i need more people to tell me what they think about the other story. only one person has. i'm already writing up the next chapters. and you will not believe what happens in my other story. you'll have to find out tomorrow though! because i'm not posting it until then!! heres the next to chapters for you!!1**

**(Edward's POV.)**

As soon as the final bell rang, i was out the door and in the parking lot, heading towards my car. As i pulled out, i noticed my sisters' car still in it's space. _She must be waiting for that Bella girl. _I thought.

--

Once i got home, i went straight to my room. Since we didn't have alot of homework, i did it all quickly. When i was finished, put on my Evanescence cd. While the first song was dying down to start the second, i heard the front door close. That meant Alice and her friends were here. I turned up the volume so i could drown them out. A few minutes later, i heard voices outside my door.

"My brother is obsessed with music." Alice, of course. "You should see how big his collection is!"

"Alright, it's time to show us those moves." I recognized Rosalie's voice.

"Okay Rose." Came the voice i've been dreaming about all afternoon. I instently started paying more attention. "Calm down. You sound like Alice!" It came again.

I turned the music down, hoping they wouldn't notice-apparently they didn't because they kept talking-, to see if they said her name.

Instead, the mystery girl spoke again, "So where am i going to do this at?" I realized she was the one they were talking about at lunch. But what was her name? I should have paid more attention!

"Outside by the pool would be fine." answere Alice.

"As long as i don't fall in." I smiled at that. When i heard their footsteps retereating, i opened my door to follow them. When i go to where thy were, i saw the new girl at the edge of the forest, about to begin. Apparently she didn't see me, good.

As soon as she started, i couldn't look away. She was amazing! _She has got ot be a cheeleader. Great! _I thought. _It'll give me an excuse to see her. Now i just have to figure out her name. _Once she finished, she turned back around, still not seeing me.

"So, what do you think?" She asked breathlessly. It took all my will power not to say how excellent she was.

"OhmygoshBella!" Alice finally squealed. _Finally! I got her name!_

"Bella! Your amazing!" Yelled Rosalie.

"Your definitely going to be captain!" _Yes! She's trying out!_

I noticed it wasn't Rosalie who said it. It was actually a girl named Angela. I recognized her from dating an old friend of mine, Ben.

Then Bella spoke, "I have two things to say." She started. "One. Calm down! Two. I'm not _that _good." _Please! That was the best cheerleading i've ever seen! _And before i knew it, i was walking over to them, yet staying unseen. I stood right behind Bella and said," I thought you were amazing."

**There it was!! i know it's short but i'm going to put the next chapter up tonight. So don't worry!! Please keep reviewing!! **


	8. Learning the truth

**heres the next chapter!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

As soon as i heard the voice, i turned around to see who it was. I was met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock.

"I live here." Edward answered.

"What do you mean?" i'm totally confused.

"Bella, i wish you didn't have to meet him, but this is my pig of a brother Edward. But it seems like you two have already met." Alice answered.

"You're her brother and you didn't tell me!" I asked annoyed.

"Yep. Just like you didn't tell me your name."

"That's beside the point."

"Actually it's the exact same point."

"Could you just tell us how you know each other?" Alice asked.

"We have Biology together." We both said at the same time. I gave him a dirty look.

"You guys, i'm going home."

"Wait. I was wondering if you..." But he was interrupted by Alice.

"Oh, i'm guessign somebody told you he's a player.

"What!" I turned to face him. "Let me guess how many girls you dating. The whole school?!" I yelled at him coldly.

"Bella." He said pleadingly. I could tell he was trying to look sincere, but it didn't fool me.

"That's it, i'm sorry guys, but i'm going home. Tell me tomorrow at school about the tryouts. See ya!" I yelled on my way back to my car.

"I can't believe you, Edward! She's new here and you already made her run off! She was trying to be one of my best friends!" Yelled Alice. That made me stop. She really considered me a bes friend? After one day?

"Alice stop. If you really feel that way, i'll be one of the best friends you'll ever have. And i'm not going to let your jerk of a brother ruin our friendship." I told her honestly.

"Oh! Thanks so much!"

"No problem. But, what time is it?"

"It's five." That means it's about time to cook supper.

"Oh crap! Come on Angela! I've got to take you home." I need to get home quick.

"I'm coming. See ya later Rose, Alice!" Angela screamed to them.

We ran to the car as fast as we could. Once we were in, i put on my seat belt and put the key in the ignition.

"Bella, wait!" yelled Edward.

"Hold on Angela!" I twisted the key and pulled out of the driveway before he could get near the car.

"So, where do you live?" I asked Anela.

"On Oakley Street." **(i just made upt he street name. Hope you don't mind!)**

--

After dropping off Angela, i headed home, thinking about how Edward had lied to me. Though, i didn't tell him the truth eihter, but i said he had to figure it out on his own. _Uh! Why does it matter so much what he thinks of me?_

Karen screaming from the front door pulled me back into reality. "Isabella Marie Swan! Get in here and o your chores, clean the house, and..." i didn't listen to the rest, i just went inside and got started.

--

By the time i finished everything tonight(or should i say last night) it was midnight, again. I went as quickly as i could up the stairs, into bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Instead of dreaming, i thought of what happened today.

_What a jerk Edward was! Then again, he is a player. I wish i knew how to get hm to pay forhow he hurts those girls. I'm sure he would give up if one girl wouldn't fall for him. But he's been with every girl at school. Except me of course. That's it! I have to make Edward Cullen jealous and let him know who he can't have and what he's done wrong all these years._

Tomorrow i'm going to start with my plan. And i'm going to let Alice, Rose, and Angela in on the plan. This is going to be so good.

_Edward Cullen you've just met your match._

**Hope you like it!! i might not update again tonight! But some thing really interesting is going to happen in my other story!! so check that out tomorrow!! Keep reviewing!!**


	9. The plan

**heres the next chapter!!**

**(Bella's POV.)  
**

The next day(Or should i say later this morning?) i woke up and went down stairs to have an early breakfast. I had already figured out my plan and i'm going to tell Alice, Rose, and Angela, this morning.

I was just starting to take the biscuits out of the oven, when Laurenand Jessica caom down stairs. I just ignored them though; i knew nothing good would come out of talking to them. However, they thought differently.

"Bella, canwe speak to you?" Said Lauren.

"Why waist time asking her? She'll have to answer or she'll be in trouble tonight." Said Jessica.

"You mean more then usual?" asked Lauren.

"What do you two witches want?"

"Now Bella, you don't want us to tell mom about how you talked to us like that, do you?" They asked.

"Just tell me what you want." I said, tired and annoyed.

"We just wanted to tell you stay away from Edward, he's Tanyas'. And were helping her get him. So leave him alone." Lauren explained.

"Like would want Edward Cullen. He's a jerk, and a player. But here's one thing i can promise you. I won't stay away." That would get their minds to work, or for them to try atleast. Infact, as i was leaving to meet Alice and the rest at school, i saw their confused faces. They were hilarious!

I quickly got in my truck and drove to school. I saw my friends standing there at hte front office, waiting for me. I walked towards them while being careful not to trip on the squishy ground.

"Hey you guys! I was wondering if you could do something for mem." I said once i was standing in front of them.

"What is it?" Asked Alice.

"Well, Alice. You should really enjoy this idea." Then i started telling them everything. About how we would make him jealous of me and how we could possibly try to accomplish that.

"Oh come on, Bella. You're beautiful! Your perfect cheerleader material." Said Rose.

"Whatever. Can we start the plan soon? I want him to fell like all the girls he's dump all these years, as soon as possible." I said urgently.

"That will be a difficult job you know?" Asked a rough voice. Leaning against the wallwere two boys. ONe ooked like he could choke me easily. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The other, i think the one who spoke, looked exactly like Rose.

"So, you didn't say it wasn't possible." I talked back.

"Before we continue this conversation, i'd like t introduce you." Said Rose. "This is my boyfriend Emmet, and my brother Jasper." she walked up to what i'm guessing was Emmet, while Alice walked over to Jasper.

"So, we heard about your plan to get back at Eddie." said Emmet.

"Eddie?"

"He hates being called that. You can use it tonight, while your on your dinner date with him."

"Who said i was going to have dinner with him?"

"He did. He also said that he was going to ask you in biology. But make it sound like friends just having dinner. He said you owed him that much." Said Jasper.

"I don't owe him anything. And i'm not going on a dinner date with him." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, come on Bella! This could work into the plan! Don't you want to get back at him?" Asked Alice.

"Yes. But i didn't say i wanted to go on a date with him!"

"Well, you wanted to make him jealous. So, this could go into future planning." Said Rose.

"They're right Bella, and you know it. Just do it. If he does anything wrong, then we can leave." Said Angela.

"We?"

"Well, were going to be there incase anything happens. Just to be safe." Said Alice.

"Well, then. I guess i'm going on a dinner date."

"Yes! We have to go shopping after school today! And you have to come over to my house so we can get you ready! Your going to look fabulous!" she screamed.

"Alice! Calm down! How will you even know what restraunt he's going to take me to?" I asked her.

"Oh, i'll find out. You can bet that i'll have you ready for anything."

"As long as my outfit isn't too skimpy. Or better yet, not at all." I said, being sarcastic.

"Tanya? Lauren and Jessica mentioned her this morning." I told them.

"Lauren and Jessica? You mean her assistants?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. They're my stepsisters. That means, it's pure torture at home." I gave them as little information as i could.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you. All of us do." Said Angela.

"Thanks. We should be getting to class though. I have to think of how to appear eager for tonight. I'll see you at lunch." I told them while leaving to go to English.

**Alright, there it was. I'm not going to post the dinner date until later this week. Keep reviewing!! I still need to know about the option for my other story!!**


	10. Trouble

**since i forgot to mention it in my other story, i might not be updating this weekend. i'm going to my dads and we have a busy time ahead of us. so don't feel dissapointed if i don't update until Sunday or Monday. Hope you enjoy!! Also, i'm going to do that other story, i'll tell you when it's posted. Thanks!!1**

**(Bella's POV)**

My morning classes weren't so bad. I managed to avoid Eric and Mike. Jessica kept sendin glares in my direction, but i ignored them and her. So all together, it was a pretty good morning.

I paid for my lunch and went to sit at the same table as yesterday. I would have skipped lunch today, but i didn't have breakfast this morning in my rush to escape Lauren and Jessica.

I hurried over our table. When i got there, i saw that Emmet, Jasper, and Angela were sitting there too. However, i didn't pay attention. The huge smile on Alice's face was too innocent.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked cautiously after sitting down beside Angela.

"Nothing." She said in a sweet voice.

"Alice. I've only known you for one day, but i know when your up to something. Tell me."

"Okay. I know where your going out to dinner tonight."

"So, why is that a big deal?"

"Because, it's going to be somewhere really nice and romantic. And if it weren't my jerk of a brother you were going with, i'd say you would have a good time. However, you will be impressed. Atleast by the restraunt."

"Where's he taking me that's so fabulous?"

"That's the thing, he told me not to tell you."

"Mm'hm. I see. So, what kind of place is he going to take me to, besides it being nice and romantic?" I asked.

"That's a suprise too."

"Well, what can i know?"

"To meet us outside the gym after school. And that your going to ride with me, Jasper, and Angela on the way to the mall."

"What about my truck?"

"We'll take care of it. Wher do you live, so we can drop it off?" Asked Rose.

"On Newberry Road."

"Great. We'll drop it off once we leave class."

"Well, class is going to start in a few minutes. So, i'm going to head on, i'll see you later outside the gym. Bye! "I said while walking towards the door. As i walked down the hallway, i was suddenly pushed against the wall.

I opened my eyes and saw Lauren and Jessica on either side of a girl wiht strawberry blonde hair. I guessed that she was Tanya. From the expressin on her face, she was angry.

"I heard that you hanging out with Edward. Just to let you know new girl, he's mine. And my assistants here told me that you weren't going to stay away like they ordered. Now that was the wrong thing to say, considering he's somebody else's." Before i could make a come back, someone else answered.

"Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you three. And Tanya, i was never yours." Said Edward, he was standing to my right, looking annoyed. At first, i thought Tanya wasn't going to listen. But then she left with Lauren and Jessica, probably afraid to talk back to me in front of him.

"Thanks Edward. I could've handled them, but that would have turned into a fight. And i don't want to get suspended on the second day of school."

"Don't think about it. Besides, she's been like that since freshman year. And she's still just annoying." That made me laugh. Until atleast, the bell rang.

"Shall i escort you to our next class?" He asked.

"I think i can find my way." I told hime. So instead, we walked side by side on the way to class. When we got there, everybody stared at us walking in together. I walked to my seat quickly, ready to escape the staring eyes. Soon after that, the teacher appeared and class began.

**hope you liked it. i know this chapter is pretty short, so is the next one. the next time i do update, i'll do the next two chapters instead of one. Thanks for reading!! Please keep reviewing!!**


	11. The asking

**i'm just going to do one chapter for both of my stories. i really need to right more so i can have stuff to update. this chapter and the other one are short, so, sorry!**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Ring, ring!_

Everybody was standing up and leaving the classroom. I took my time getting my things, knowing what was coming next.

"Bella? Can i ask you something?" Asked Edward. Here we go.

"You just did, Edward." I said, trying to stall. He got a little annoyed though.

"You know what i mean, Bella."

"Okay. You can ask something."

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight. I wanted to make up for yesterday afternoon. And i promise that it will be as friends only." He explained. Too bad i already knew the truth, other wise, i might have actually believed him.

"You do know you asked that yesterday? And i said that you had to prove yourself first. I'd say that you didn't really do a good job of that."

"I know, but this is to make up for it. And it's just as friends."

"I'll give you a chance to make up for yesterday. But only as friends. And if you try anything, you can count on my avoiding you." I warned. He didn't seem to care, as long as i said yes.

"Great, i'll pick you up at your house this afternoon."

"Actually, Alice invited me over. So i'll be at your house." That seemed to make him smile, the same gorgeous smile from yesterday_. I need to get a hold of myself! This is crazy!_

"We better be leaving for our next class, or we might be late." I told him quickly. I didn't really want to go to gym, but i wanted to get away from him as fast as i could.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight." Once i was out in the hallway, i raced to the gym. I really needed to think. And i couldn't do it while knowing i was going to be late for class. I got there just in time. I changed quickly and got inthe gym right before the tardy bell rang.

"Today class, were going to..." started the couch. I just ignored the rest. I couldn't get my mind off Edward.

For some reason, i was excited about tonight.

**like i said, it was really short. but i seriously need to right tomorrow, i only have enough material for tomorrow night. i'll right as mush as i can though.**


	12. Getting ready

**i have enough stuff for today and tomorrow, and possibly the next day. It depends. I'm going to right more tomorrow as well though. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

I met everybody outside the gym after class. As it turns out, Emmet and Jasper were coming also. We all got in our seperate cars and made our way to the mall. Well, everybody except Rose and Emmet. They were going to drop off my car. We would meet them at the mall.

So, i rode with Alice, Jasper, and Angela. It only took us a few minutes to get there. Since Rose and Emmet were on their way still, we waited at the front entrance. We only waited five minutes before they showed up and we went inside.

Going shopping isn't on my favorite things to do list. And going shopping with Alice, well, let's just say i won't make the same mistake again. She is definitely a shop-a-holic. She spent two hours shopping!

We ended up buying a silver dress with little silver discs hanging everywhere except on the straps. We also got some silver one inch heels. They had a strap that wraps around the ankle. Alice also said that she would let me borrow a purse of hers that matches the dress perfectly. It's a small dangle bag. So, once we had everything, we dropped Angela off at her house, then set off towards Alice's house so i could get ready.

When we finally reached her house, Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. I'm pretty sure it was about how she was going to dress me up. The reason why? Because as soon as we stepped throught the front door, she pulled me upstairs to her room.

"Alice, why are you so excited? All i'm doing is going on a date with your brother. And that's only because i'm trying to give him a taste of his own medicine." She didn't listen, she just pulled out the dress and shoes, while Rose got the purse.

"Here, go put this on. The bathroom is to your right." She handed me the dress, then pointed to a door in her room. I walked inside and changed.

When i came back out, i saw so many cosmetics that i would have thought that it was a salon. Instead, it was all of Alice's make up and hair supplies on her dresser, placed right in front of the mirror.

"Sit down, and i'll get started on your make up, while Rose does your hair." Alice told me. So i sat down, for what was about an hour, until they said i could open my eyes. I was relieved it was over with, but then that quickly changed into astonishment. When i looked into the mirror i was amazed at what i saw. Or should i say who?

My hair was curled gently and laying gracefully on my back. Alice had applied some light gray eye shadow and white eyeliner. She also added a thing layer of light pink lip gloss. In all, i didn't even recognize myself.

"Oh my gosh you guys! You did an amazing job! If i didn't know any better, i wouldn't even know it was me." I told them.

"Don't exaggerate. You beautiful Bella. Stop thinking other wise." Rose ordered.

"She's right. Stop thinking negative about your beauty." Alice told me this time.

"Alright you guys. Can i put the shoes on and go? I just want to get this over with." Yet, i couldn't wait for it to start.

"Here you go. Then, we'll head down stairs and you can leave, with us following a few minutes later." Alice informed me.

I put the shoes on, then stood up. I was ready to get this night over with. Alice handed me the purse and we made our way down stairs. As we reached the bottom of the staircase, i saw Edward.

He was wearing jeam pants and a light gray shirt. On his face was that gorgeous crooked grin of his. _What! I can't think that about him! The only reason i'm going is to help the plan. Other wise, i would just leave him alone._

"Bella. Are you okay?" Came Edward's beautiful velvet voice. _Uh! Stop it!_

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I told him.

"Ready? Were riding in my Volvo."

"I"m ready. So lets get going." I said nervously. It wasn't because i'm going on a date with the totally hot Edward Cullen. No, it wasn't that at all. It was because i wasn't sure if the plan would work.

As we walked to his car, i looked back at the rest. They all had reassuring smiles on their faces. They all thought i could to it. They believed in me. It's the first time anyone ever believed i could do anything. So, i took a deep breath and sat down in the leather seat of the Volvo.

As he drove down the road, i looked out the window at the passing trees. Then they became streetlights, and soon, we were parked in front of a restraunt.

Time to get out.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll update again tomorrow!!**


	13. Dinner and shock, well, possibly

**here you guys go!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Edward came around andopened the door for me. He held out his hand to help me out of the car. When i took hold of it, i felt an electric shock. After i stepped out, i immediately let go.

As he held the restraunt door open, i saw the rest pulling in farther donw in the parking lot. They were careful not to be seen by Edward. I couldn't help but feel grateful, they were here to support me like real friends, friends i never had.

I walked in, and i was captivated by what i saw. It was magnificen! There were vases fo flowers on every table. The entire restraunt was candlelit. It wasjust like Alice had predicted, romantic.

Our waiter made her way over to us and took us to a table near the back. I sat on the facing the door, that way Edward wouldn't see when my friends walked in. Which is happening right now. They sat down two tables away, so they could still hear, but wouldn't be seen.

The waiter came back for our orders, while shooting Edward hopeful glances, and me glares. I ignored them though and told her i wanted the Italian Ravioli and a coke to drink. Edward just had a coke. And as i ate, he stared, but not at the waitress, at me.

Finally, when i had enough of being watched, i asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because i think your beautiful." He said, not missing a beat. He looked into my eyes and said, "You really do look magnificent in that dress."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that to get on my good side?" I was flattered though, even if it was a lie to trick me.

"I'm positive." He answered matter-of-factly. I still didn't believe him though.

"Well, how about we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I didn't know at first, but then i had an idea.

"Why is Tanya always after you? I know it's none of my business, but i'm curious." I said honestly.

"Why? Jealous?" he had a smirk on his face after that.

"Me? Jealous of Tanya? No way." All he did was shrug, he didn't believe me.

"Remember when i said if you try anything i would avoid you? Well, now you annoying me, which ends up with the same result." I said, sliding my chair back. He grabbed my hand to stop me, but as i felt the same shock as before, i immediately jerked my hand away. He was surprised that i did that, but recovered quickly.

"Bella, all i was saying wast that it sounded like you were jealous, not that i thought you were." He explained. He gave me his crooked smile, which i automatically couldn't resist. I slid my chair back into the table. Edward had a look of relief on his face after i didn't continue to leave.

"I'll stay, but you only have one more chance." I warned. He nodded his head that he understood. Then i started thinking about what we were talking about, Tanya.

"You still didn't answer my question though." I told him.

"I don't know why she's like that. But i always avoid her, Lauren, and Jessica. Those two work for her."

"Yeah. They're witches aren't they, Lauren and Jessica?"

"How do you know them? Besides this afternoon i mea."

"Thanks by the way. I appreciate it alot." I said, trying to avoid the question. I didn't want him to think i was Lauren and Jessica because they're my stepsisters. Wait, why should i care? I don't even like him!

"Your trying to avoid the question, Bella. Just tell me."

"Fine. Lauren and Jessica are my stepsisters. I have to deal with them every day, and that's not a good thing." I tried my best not to give away too much information. I didn't want it to be known that i was abused.

"Uhhh. That must be bad, sorry." He actually sounded sincere. That's a first, i think. I don't know him real well though. The waiter made her way back over to our table to give us the check, i told Edward i had to go to the bathroom before we leave. So i got up and made my way over to the bathroom and into a stall.

As i was leavin, i noticed that Alice and them were talking to themselves instead of paying attention to Edward. But what Edward was doing shocked me, well, not really.

**i know it's a cliff hanger, but, deal with it!! i'll update tomorrow.**


	14. A wet head

**sorry i haven't updated in awhile you guys!! i needed to take a break from all the fanfiction. I've been having massive headaches!! But here you go!! It's going to be more difficult to update though, since school is starting soon, but i'll do my best!! Keep reading!!11**

**(Bella's POV)**

Our waiter was standing there flirting in front of Edward. And he was flirting back. I can't believe it, well, i can. But he was the one who invited me! And he's flirting with the waiter! I can't believe he's doing that! Well, you know what i mean.

"Edward, you are so dead." I whispered harshly to myself. I don't now why it bothered so much, but it did. I walked over and around the flirting waitress.

"Why hello Edward, i didn't kow you knew our waitress. You should have told me, i would have left."

"Bella..." he started, but i cut him off.

"No, really, i would have. Because, from what i see, you two are really good friends."

"Bella, let me explain."

"No Edward. Let me explain, since you didn't listen the first time. I didn't come here with you so you could flirt with the waitress. I came here because i was trying to let you make up for yesterday. But once again, you haven't done a very good job with anything." With that, i picked up my drink, and poured it all over his head. I turned around from his soaking figure and walked over to my friends, who were laughing.

When i looked back at Edward and saw what he looked like, i burst out laughing myself. His hair was soaked, as well as the top part of his shirt. He had a look of astonishment on his face. It was hilarious!!

"Alice, can you take me home? I need to get out of this outfit soon, before it rips from where i'm laughing so hare." I said as i calmed down.

"Sure." She said.

"Wait Bella. Where are you going?" came Edward's voice. I turned around and faced him.

"I'm going with my friends so i can go home?" I said sourly.

"Why don't i take you?"

"Edward, unless you want to get hurt, you will leave me alone. I'm tired of your tricks.." I started walking away out of the restraunt towards the yellow Porche.

"Bella, you won't let me explain."

"Why do you think that? I mean it's certaintly not because you were flirting with the waitress." I said sarcastically. "Besides, i don't think you need to explain. I know what you were doing, i'm not blind, and i'm certaintly not stupid." I opened one of the doors to the car.

"I never said you were stupid. Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Edward." With that i got in the car, closed and locked the door before he could stop me, and we left down the road. When we got close to my house, i told Alice to drop me off there, i didn't want them to see or hear Karen. Little did i know how unnecessary it was.

I hurried into our yard, seeing that all the lights were off. As i opened the door, i remembered that i didn't have my truck with me. _I'll have to call Alice to see if she will pick me up. _I thought. I walked over to the phone, while noticing that all the chores were done, which means i'm in trouble tomorrow.

I called Alice, and she said she would pick me up at sevent thirty. So i have to make up and excuse to stay late, which i already have. I'm sure Karen will make me do the chores before i leave. I hurried up stairs so i could have enought sleep before i have to get up early enough to do the chores.

I walked up stairs and got ready for bed. As soon as my head it the pillow, i was asleep.

**sorry it's short you guys, the next one is too. I still have to write some more. Keep reading!!**


	15. A super important Authors update!

**I AM SO SORRY!! I know it's been a while since i last updated but i promise you i will update ASAP!! i'll try and post once i have two or three more chapters written, and if i don't have them written by Friday, i'll post sometime this weekend. But i'm so sorry!! i need to update my homepage anyway, so i'll get to that. But i've been trying my best to right during my free time at school, it's just i'm so busy!! Being a seventh grader isn't all it's cut out to be, but it's fun when you have friends, so i'll get over it. **

**I just had and idea, if you want me to update soon, or you have a specific date, i'll need _atleast _over 210 reviews. you guys will have to work for it if you want it so bad, and by your reviews, you do. But i'll need proof. If you i don't have them by friday, and if your close, i'll cut you some slack and update atleast _one _of my stories,. Also, once i've finished one of my stories, or i get close to finishing it, i'll to write and post my other story, but with the way things are, that _ain't_ happening. That was for you Stephanie, so when you and daddy are reading this, i want you to laugh out loud and call me if i'm not there to witness it. **

**i'm getting ready to post another message on my other story, but, this one is something i want your opinion about. (i can't ask you up here, Stephanie is reading.) But by the time she reads it i want to have that chapter finished and ...Oh just check out my other story.**


	16. Just letting you know!

**I AM SO SORRY!! I know it's been a while since i last updated but i promise you i will update ASAP!! i'll try and post once i have two or three more chapters written, and if i don't have them written by Friday, i'll post sometime this weekend. But i'm so sorry!! i need to update my homepage anyway, so i'll get to that. But i've been trying my best to right during my free time at school, it's just i'm so busy!! Being a seventh grader isn't all it's cut out to be, but it's fun when you have friends, so i'll get over it. **

**I just had and idea, if you want me to update soon, or you have a specific date, i'll need _atleast _over 210 reviews. you guys will have to work for it if you want it so bad, and by your reviews, you do. But i'll need proof. If you i don't have them by friday, and if your close, i'll cut you some slack and update atleast _one _of my stories,. Also, once i've finished one of my stories, or i get close to finishing it, i'll to write and post my other story, but with the way things are, that _ain't_ happening. That was for you Stephanie, so when you and daddy are reading this, i want you to laugh out loud and call me if i'm not there to witness it. **

**i'm getting ready to post another message on my other story, but, this one is something i want your opinion about. (i can't ask you up here, Stephanie is reading.) But by the time she reads it i want to have that chapter finished and ...Oh just check out my other story.**


	17. The beating

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
THIS CHAPTERS GOING TO BE SUPER, SUPER SHORT, BUT I'LL POST MORE TOMORROW!!**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next morning quickly. I got dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt, with the shoulder on the right side cut off. A pair of jeans with a belt that went over the shirt at the waist, with the right side up farther. I also put on some black ballet flats, and grabbed my shoulder bag.

When i reached the bottom of the stairs safely, i started to get worried. I knew i was supposed to be in trouble, but so far, nobody's even made a noise. That's what caused the worry.

"Why hello Bella. You finally came home. Where exactly were you last night?" Asked Karen. She was somehow standing in front of me, with Lauren and Jessica right behind her, smirks on all of their faces. This could not be good.

"I was out with some friends." I said. Karen pulled something out of her pocket. And i know it's not a good time for jokes, but it looked like something from midevil times. It was a whip. And she started cracking it.

"Ha, ha, ha. What kind of lie is that? Your pathetic Bella. You always were." Then, she started. I did my best to block the pain, but it was too much. It wasn't lond until i started to scream and cry in pain.

"Girls, you need to get to school, and i need to be going to work." Karen said after an hour of whipping me. I heard the door slam shut and two cars leave. Karen's BMW, and one of their mustangs.

But then i realized what she said, and i looked at the clock, seven-thirty. Just then i heard a car pulling up. At first i tensed, then remembered it was Alice. Only a few minutes later Alice was blowing the horn, then banging on the door. Her and Rose rushed in and saw me on the floor where i had fallen from the attacks.

The last thing i heard was Alice and Rose saying, "Come on Bella! Wake up! You need to wake up!" from beside me.

Then, i blacked out.


	18. Admitting the Past

**i know you guys would've killed me if you could for not updating in so long. i'm surprised Kaylyn hasn't yet, since i left all of you with a huge cliff hanger. But, good news is, i'm still alive!! obviously. But enough with the chit chat, it's time to read, well, type for me, but you know what i mean.  
**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Slowly, my eyes flickered open. I saw Alice and Rose standing over me, one on each side. Then i saw monitors. I was in the hospital. The worst place on earth. Sure, i'm very happy that they cared enough for me to bring me here, but that means i'm going to have to lie to them about what happened, including the doctor.

I looked at Alice and Rose with an 'i'm sorry' expression. They didn't understand it, but they didn't care apparently, as long as i was alright. But then came the dreaded question.

"Bella, what happened?" asked Rose. I took a deep breath, and began.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs. Everybody else had already gone and let me sleep late." Oh, how i wish that was true. But Alice saw through what i said, she knew i was lying.

"That's a load of crap! Even if it was true, you wouldn't have those marks all over your body." That was when i noticed the hospital gown. I had marks on my arms from where Karen had whipped me so hard it went through my clothes. But Alice said they were all over me.

I had to tell the truth, they knew i was lying. And knowing Alice, she would make me come out with it anyway. So i did.

"Alice, Rose, i'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anybody else. Especially Edward. He would start pitying me and that wouldn't work towards the plan."

"Bella! He's already pitying you! He's been out in the waiting room feeling guilty! He thinks you hurt your self because of last night!" Alice yelled.

"Like i would hurt myself because of him. I get enough from my family." They had confused expressions on their faces, which i quickly explained.

"I've been abused all my life. It started with my mom, and it was the same when i came to my dads, but i think worse. That's why i haven't said much about my family, and why i chose to go to your house to show you my cheerleading. I'm really sorry i didn't tell you. Please forgive me." Now they were stunned. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't this. Then Rose spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have understood?"

"What was i supposed to say? 'Hi, i've been abused my mom and dad all my life and i really hope i can be your friend?' That's not exactly what people say to make friends, Rose. I've never had friends. I was too afraid they would find out the truth and leave me alone. Plus, everybody always avoided me. They thought i was weird. Or that i believed i was too good for them. That's why i was so suprised and happy that you guys became my friends without me even trying. But i was careful not to say anything though. I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore."

"NO WAY is that going to happen." Said a new voice. It was Angela, she had been sitting in the chair nearest my bed.

"She's right. Just because you didn't tell us, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I probably would have done the same thing." Said Rose.

"Me two." Alice.

"Me three." Angela.

"So you guys will be my friends, even if i am abused?" I believed them, but i wasn't sure. I need to check, before got hopeful.

"Bella, have you been listening? We'll always be your friends, no matter what." Said Alice.

"Thanks. But you can't say anything. Not even to Emmet, Jasper and Ben."

"Not even them?" They all made puppy dog faces. They knew that would get me to say yes.

"Fine. You can tell them, but no one else. Especialy Edward." I don't know why i cared so much to keep it a secret from him. I just like it was something that couldn't happen.

"Why? Because you like him?" Asked an eager Angela. She didn't know about last night, so i couldn't be mad. But Rose answered for me.

"If she did, which i doubt, that all changed after last night. And i don't blame her." I would've let her continue, but i needed to get out of here, now. I had to do the chores before everybody got home.

"What time is it? Where are my clothes? I need to get home and do the chores before Karen gets home." I asked.

"Here are your clothes, and it's twelve. I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day though." Said Alice, while handing me my outfit from this morning.

"Thanks. But unless you want me to end up back here again tonight, then i have to get home."

"Then how about we help? We can miss the rest of school." Offered Angela.

"Yeah, i wouldn't mind. I say we do it." Rose agreed.

"Me too." Alice said next.

"You don't have to do that."

"But we do. WE have the responsibility to help you back to health."

"What about Emmet and Jasper, they'll be worrying where you are?" I asked, thinking i had finally got them. But once again, i was proved wrong.

"We already told them that we would help you, even if you did object. They're back at school right now, we had to force them to go to back."

"Alright, you got me. Let me get changed, then we can pick up some breakfast and head to my house." They all nodded and helped me out of bed and into the bathroom. Before i changed, i looked in the floor length mirror. I gasped in shock at my body. I had some red and black spots all over me, mostly on my arms, from where i tried to block the attacks. _Thank god i wore a long sleeved shirt. _I thought.

I grabbed my clothes and began changing. When i was done, i walked out and we made out way to the check out counter in silence. That is, until, we heard somebody yelling my name.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up!" Edward. I turned around, knowing i would regret this.

"Hey Edward."

"Are you alright? All i know is Alice and Rose found you on the floor at your house with some marks on your arms."

"I'm fine. I just tripped while walking down the stairs. Everybody else had left, so i was by myself. I hit my head pretty hard on the floor when i landed too." Please say that he didn't see all the marks or even how bad they were, then maybe he might believe me. Or he was just a sucker.

The reason i think this, is because of the next thing he said.

"Okay. Well as long as your alright. Are you going back to school?" I couldn't answer at first. He actually believed me? That's a first. I've always been a horrible liar. Then i saw how he was waiting for me to answer, so i did.

"I'm going home so i can rest." It wasn't exactly true. But i will be resting tonight. I really don't want to stay at my house tonight though. I'm not ready to face Karen again. And tomorrows Saturday. Maybe i can stay with Alice this weekend.

After we told Edward bye, we walked out to the car. When inside, i asked Alice about what i was thinking.

"Alice, can i stay at your house this weekend. I really don't want to have to deal with my family."

"Of course, Bella. While we're at your house we can pack you clothes. You don't need permission do you?"

"It wouldn't matter."

"Okay then."

A few minutes later, we pulled up in my driveway. Once inside, the chore doing began. We did the clothes, cleaned the house, dusted, washed the dishes, and put the clothes away. They didn't feel very comfortable about touching Lauren and Jessica's clothes at first, but they got over it. I think it was becaue they didn't want me to go back to the hospital.

**All right you guys, that's all for tonight. i'll try and update again tomorrow. for now, i'll leave you a little clue about a juicy part in the chapter after my next. here it is.**

**Roses are red  
**

**violets are blue  
**

**i just figured out**

****

that i liked you

try and figure out what it means, and who for.


	19. The shock

**i told you i would update! here you go!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

It wasn't until an hour late did we finish. Everybody was still at school, so we went upstairs, packed my bag, and headed over to Alice's house, and started watching movies. After watching half way through the first movie the boys came home. Edward came right up to me, while Emmet, Jasper, and Ben went to their girlfriends.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. But i've felt worse, so it's not that big a deal." Alice, Rose and Angela gave me pitiful looks again. They knew what i meant i had been treated worse.

"Great. I mean that your feeling better of course, not that you've felt worse. I mean..." He continued until i stood up and put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Calm down. I know what you meant. They told me you had been sitting in the waitng room the whole time i was in the hospital." I pointed to my three best friends. It felt so good to call them that now. But then i returned to what i was saying. "Thanks. But i haven't forgiven you for last night." I said while moving my finger from his lips to poke his chest.

A smile formed on his lips. It was half relieved and half ashamed. _So he actually feels sorry about what happened, or it's just an act. _I thought. I didn't want to talke the chance with the first one.

I sat back down and watched the rest of the movies in the pile, all while ignoring Edward. And still as we got up to go to bed. It wasn't until i was on the brink of sleep did i fell sorry. This causedme to wake up all the way.

I huffed out a sigh as i crawled out of the palet on floor. I walked down the hall to Edward's room. I didn't know what exactly to do, so, i did the most logical thing i could think of. Yep, that's right. I opened his door wide enough so i could squeeze in if i wanted too. Which i did, but only after looking over at Edward's bed. It was empty. _I wonder why. _

I had never been in Edward's room before, not even seen it. He had a couch against the wall where i was. The one to my right had a closet door, but the rest was covered with racks of cd's. I looked over at his bed again to make sure he wasn't there, still no Edward. Then i walked to the collection. It practically covered the whole wall! I didn't even know where to start. Though i shouldn't even be in here, but i was curious.

Then i saw a cd i loved. It was 'Evanscence, Fallen'. **(i really do love them) **I then saw a stereo system near the windows, but decidednot to use it. I had already snooped enough. So i put the cd back where i found it and turned right straight into a wall. If walls are very muscular, have bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and are totally hot. _I need to stop thinking about him like that!_

That's right, i bumped into Edward. What i did next was even worse. He had caught me off guard so i, of course, tripped. Which caused him to catch me, around the waist, tightly, and hold me close to him. Yeah, not my favorite position. I straightened up and tried to back out of his arms. Key word 'tried'. Edward still hasn't let go of me.

"Edward, mind letting go?" At first i though he wouldn't, and be a pig. Instead, he let go immediatly, i think he must have forgotten to the first time. Atleast he did though.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, then a cute, light blush appeared on his cheeks. Wait, what?!

"Did you just blush?"

"Sort of."

"Since when did you start blushing? I though that was my spot to fill."

"Now you have some competition."

"I'm sure i'll beat you though." Oh, my, god. Am i flirting with Edward?

"I think you can too."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?"

"Definitley a compliment."

What happened next was weird. Edward started leaning down, his yes almost closed. He's a player though, so that was expected. Here's the weird thing.

I was leaning in too.

**alright, there it is. And a huge cliffe as well!! i might just let this hang for a couple of days, to see how much you want to the next chapter. depending on how good the reviews are, i'll update tomorrow, or i'll just torture you. Yeah, i think i'll just torture you. Keep reviewing!!**

**Roses are red  
**

**violets are blue  
**

**i just figured out**

****

that i liked you

think you got it figured out now?


	20. I can't believe it

**alright, let's begin!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

With his lips an inch away from mine and my eyes closed, i realized what was about to happen. I started to pull back, the trance broken, when his lips touched mine. I couldn't help myself, it so _good. _My arms reached up around his neck and my fingers got tangled in his hair. Then his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

The kiss was getting passionete, too passionete. **(yeah, I know it's cheesy) **So before we went any further, i pulled back, even though i didn't want to. _What?! I don't like him! Well, maybe a little. Uhh. I really need to think! But first i have to get out of here. _

I looked up at Edward, he had a look of curiousity, joy, and hurt in his eyes. Then they became understanding.

"Sorry, that was wrong. Especially since we're sort of friends. We are friends right?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah. But try anything, and you can consider yourself friendless. Well, for me atleast."

"Good. I mean that we're friends." He seemed nevous not to say the wrong thing to me.

"It's alright. I guess we are, but nothing more. Friends don't kiss friends. That means, we don't do whatever just happened, any more. Let me list the reasons. We aren't dating and we aren't going to start any time soon. You are a player. The last one goes along with number two. You have girlfriend_s._" I made sure to put an emphasis on the s. He seemed to understand, though he was dissapointed. I looked away from his eyes, and continued.

"We can't tell anybody about what just happened." He nodded his head, then spoke.

"I completely understand. But i think you should be getting back to Alice's room, you don't want her to get suspicious."

"Me too. See you tomorrow."

Then i walked aroudn him and back into Alice's room. ONce back under the covers, i started dream-thinking. I know, it's not an actual word, but couldn't get Edward's kiss out of my mind. I just felt right with him, it was weird. Then i came to a conclusion.

I like Edward Cullen.

**Ha! You all probably thought she was going to say love, well your wrong! But don't worry, she'll love him later on. A long way down the line of chapters i have to write. Your welcome Edward my boo! I remeber how you didn't want them to get together so quick. And they're not. but had planned for that to take a long time before she told me, so don't blame her. But, keep reading, i've got to go now, so write to you later!**


	21. Edward's view again

**hey! i just read over my last chapter, and it was so short! i understand why you guys are complaining about that all the time now. I somely swear that i am up to no good. my version means that i will write, which probably to my teachers, it's me being up to no good. But i don't know, i could be lying right now. Either way, up nexy is...**

**(Edward's POV.)**

"Mr. Cullen. Will you please join Ben here? He has a message from your father." Asked Ms. Clayborn. I looked at the doorway and there was Ben. He had an urgent and distressed look on his face. For some reason, i had a feeling what ever he had to say, had something to do with Bella. I got up and hurriedly walked over.

"What is it Ben?"

"Your sister is at the hospital with Rose, Ange, Emmet, and Jasper."

"Why? What happened?"

"When the girls went to pick Bella up..."

"Yeah?"

"They found her on the floor..."

"What is it Ben? Just spit it out."

"She had marks all over her arms. Her parents were gone, same as Jessica and Lauren. She's asleep right now. They said if she woke up while i was gone they would call."

"Oh god. She must have hurt herself because of last night."

"Last night? What ever happened to her, had nothing to do with you Edward. Now we have to get back to the hospital now, incase she wakes up." I nodded then took off running to the parking lot. Ben at my heels.

--

I've been sitting out here for hours. Only the girls, my dad, and the nurse were aloud in her room. They don't know what happened to her, just that she has badly bruised marks all over her body. She's been sleeping the whole four hours i've been here; i got here at eight.

Emmet, Jasper, and Ben were here for awhile, but they were convinced to head back to school by their girlfriends. I, on the other hand, couldn't be so easily convinced. I wouldn't leave Bella, not when she did this to herself because of last night, no matter how much my family said that wasn't what happened. Then i asked them how they knew, and they just looked away, unsure of the reason.

I put my head in my hands for the thousandth time that day, then lifted it right back up. I heard screaming, from a room. Bella's room. I got up to go in, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Wait until she comes out." I nodded.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine except for the scratches, but those will be gone in a few weeks." Another scream erupted from the room.

"Are you sure i can't go in and see her?" She nodded.

"It just sounds like they're having a little arguement about something. Probably about some girl stuff. Nothing important to any of us."

"Knowing Alice, your probably right." She laughed then went to room down the hall. I walked back over to my seat and waited until exited the room.

It was about ten or fifteen minutes later that they did. They were walking to the check out counter then start walking towards the exit. Quickly, i called out,

"Bella! Bella! Wait up!" She looked reluctent at first, but turned around.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi, are you alright? All i know is that the girls found you on the floor at your house with some marks on your arms." I would've said everything that i knew, but the distressed look on her face stopped me. I guess she didn't want me to find out about what happened.

"I'm fine. I just tripped when i walked down the stairs. Everyone else had already left and let me sleep in. When i hit the floor, i hit my head pretty hard." I didn't believe her one bit, but if she didn't want me to know, then i'm not going to pressure her into it. I might as well play along.

"Okay. Well as long as your alright. Are you going back to school?" _Idiot! Of course not! She's injured!_

"I'm going home so i can rest." I didn't exactly believe that either, but i knew she would get tired sometime or another. If not, Alice would make her get some rest.

"Well, since your awake i should be getting back to school like the others. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I walked outside after them and over to my car. Then slowly drove to school again. Once back and in my right class, I started thinking. About Bella.

_I wonder what could've happened that made her looked so frightened to tell me how she got hurt. Well, i said, or thought, that i wouldn't pressure her into telling me. And that's exactly what i intend on doing._

**I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but atleast it's longer! I did my best. This is my first 'on the spot written' chapter. So if there are any mistakes, I'M SORRY! I still have to update my other story, so i'll try and be back tomorrow, if not, Friday definitly!**


	22. important Authors note

**okay, just to let all of you know, the dance chapter is going to be super long! it's gonna have all the words to their songs and what juicy stuff is happening. No, Edward and Bella are not getting together during the dance. Infact, they won't get together for another ten chapters atleast. but knowing me, i'll be writing chapters in between. Plus as far as i've planned it, they haven't even gotten together by the next ten chapters, or the ones in between, just moved with each other. Oops, i've given too much information, sorry!! I'm gonna tell you about what's gonna go on with my other story too. **

**P.S. for now on, i'm gonna update every other Friday, and Monday. So that will be this, oh i have the schedule right below so read it.**

**This Friday: Sept. 19**

**Next Monday: Sept. 22**

**Monday: Sept. 29**

**Friday: Oct. 3**

**Monday: Oct. 6**

**Monday: Oct. 13**

**Friday: Oct. 17**

**and so on. you think you got it, if not, good luck! Bye!**


	23. The best thing ever

**here you all go!!**

**(Edward's POV.)**

Emmet, Jasper, Ben, and i were on our way to my house. Luckily we were all able to fit in my car. As we pulled up in the driveway, i could faintly hear voiceds speaking in the living room.

I opened the door and we all walked in. The others to their girlfriends, while i made my way over to Bella.

"Are you feeling better?" I had been worrying about how she was the rest of the time at school.

"Yeah. I've felt worse, so it's no big deal." How has she felt worse, and why? She shouldn't have gone through worse things. It's horrible to even think someone would hurt Bella. Not that i like her. I mean, i'm a player.

"Great. I mean that your feeling better of course, not that you've felt worse. I mean..." I didn't want to offend her and it was always so hard to talk around her. So i carried on until she finally stood up and silenced me by placing her finger on my lips.

"Calm down. I know what you meant. Alice, Rose, and Angela told me you were sitting in the waitng room the whole time. Thanks. But i haven't forgiven you for last night." She removed her finger, then sat back down and ignored me for the rest of the night. I can't blame her though, i was flirting with the waitress.

She had been getting annoying, so i decided to flirt with her, that way she would leave me and Bella alone. But Bella had come out while i had been doing just that. I wish i could've explained what i was doing but she wouldn't listen.

Finally when all the movies had been watched, we went to bed. Well, the girls did. The boys, besides me, went to their homes. Me? I was laying in my bed, trying to get my mind off of Bella and to go to sleep. But that's not as easy as it sounds.

After getting tired of just laying there, i headed down stairs for a glass of warm milk. They say it works to go to sleep, and right now, i need some bad.

I opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, then got a glass from the cabinet. As i poured in the milk, i was still thinking about Bella. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. After drinking the whole glass and putting it in the sink, i made my way back to my room.

But my door was already opened, and inside... was Bella. She was holding my Evanescence cd. I was right behind her when she turned around, causing her to fall backwards, and for me to catch her. I caught her and held her close, making sure she was balancing okay. When i was getting ready to let go, i looked at her face.

She was beautiful. I already knew that the first day i met her though. But with the light from my window shining on her perfect face, it was mesmerizing. I could smell her scent so clearly. Freesias, and the stawberry coming from her hair. She was an angel. She was _my _angel.

_What! She not my anything! I shouldn't be thinking that way about her. I'm a player, i shouldn't feel anything for any girl, except for the ones in my family. But still. It's unusual. But right now i don't care._ I nodded in my head to that last thought.

As i was talking to myself in my head, i had zoned out to Bella, who was still in my arms.

"Edward, mind letting go?" I slowly let go, but made sure it was fast enough to seem like normal speed. Truth is, i really didn't want to let go, but i had to, or else she would hate me more then she already does.

"Sorry." Then i felt my cheeks heat up, oh great.

"Did you just blush?" Bella asked. I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Sort of." I said, hoping she would let it go.

"Since when did you start blushing? I thought that was my spot to fill." Apparentley you don't always get what you hope for.

"Now you have some competition."

"I'm sure i'll beat you though."

"I think you will too."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Definitly a compliment." Then i started leaning in. I though she would just punch me or walk away. But no. She was leaning in too.

With an inch between us, she finally started to pull back, like i had expected her to before. But before she got away, i smashed my lips to hers. Her arms rapped themselves around my neck and intangling her fingers in my hair. I started snaking my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible.

It was amazing. I didn't want to let go. I wouldn't. But i had to. But i'm not. I can't. But she wanted to. She could. She did.

"Sorry, that was wrong. Especially since we're friends. We are friends right?" I wasn't intirely sure if we were or not.

"Yeah. But if you try anything, you can consider yourself friendless. Well, for me atleast." I was joyed, yet scared. I didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"Good. I meant that we're friends." I really didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"It's alright. I guess we are friends. That means we don't kiss. Ever. I'm not your girlfriend and i don't plan on being one of your many." That hurt a little bit, but she had a point. I shouldn't be treating all of those girls that way. So i'm gonna stop doing that, for Bella. For me, and for all those girls i've hurt. I'm not going to be a player.

"So make sure you don't tell anybody about us kissing." I nodded my head to reassure her.

"I completely understand. But you should be getting back to Alice's room before she gets suspicious." I really just wanted to be by myself so i could think.

"Me too. See you tomorrow." Then she walked around me and through the door. After i heard her shut the door to my sisters room, i quickly walked over and layed down on my bed.

It was all weird. _I don't her to think i'm being a pig by spending alot of time with her. But i just feel this magnetic pull towards her. I can't put my finger on why i feel this way for this one girl. It's just weird, and different. I've never felt like this before. _

Then i figured it out. I like Isabella Swan.

There's no way i'm going to sleep tonight.

**There you go!! it's long!! next chapter is going to be Bella's POV. i don't know about you guys, but that's my favorite pov. to write. Any way i'm getting ready to type up my next chapter for my other story, then i'll post it. So be ready!!**


	24. An idea

**here you guys go!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

My bruises were still sore the next morning, but i didn't tell the others that. They shouldn't have to worry about me any more than they have to. So i did my best not to wince while getting dressed and walking downstairs. As we walked by the calendar in the kitchen, i noticed it had tryouts written for today. The cheerleader tryouts.

"You guys, i totally forgot you had to do tryouts today. When do they start?"

"Next Saturday." Alice said simply while grabbing three bowls and some cereal, while Rose got the spoons and Angela the milk.

"Next Saturday? Earlier this week you said today."

"Yes. But earlier this week you weren't in a hospital bed. Besides, we already called the school and told them that we had to postpone it. Because we were taking care of you."

"Yeah. We thought it was best since your way more important then some people _trying_ to cheer." Said Angela. I didn't say anything though. Instead i just walked right straight up to them, and hugged.

"You are the best friends anybody could ever have."

"Thanks." They all said at the same time. Then a chorus of grumbles came from our stomachs. Which made us fall laughing onto the floor, while holding our staving stomachs. It wasn't until they growled again, did we calm down. We filled our bowls and sat down at the table, trying to take control of our left over giggles.

"So what do we want to do today?" Alice asked cheerily.

"Why don't we just stay here? That way Bella can rest." Suggested Angela.

"I don't feel like being stuck in a house all day again." I told them. _Plus, Edward's going to be here. I'm not ready to confront him yet._

"Okay. Well we can..."

"No Alice. We are not going shopping." I said firmly.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Rose asked from my right. Alice was sitting across from her, and Angela from me.

"That's too loud."

"How about we go to La Push?' I said while looking out the window. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I'll be nice and quiet so you can rest." Angela agreed.

"Yeah. And it won't be crowded like the mall." Alice of course.

"And the beach is absolutely beautiful. I say we go after we eatting." Rose suggested.

"Me too. So get eatting!" I rushed them.

I just wanted to hurry up and leave. Edward's here and i'm getting tired of seeing the same old walls so much. Most of it's Edward though. Okay, all of it's Edward.

After we all finished and rinsed our bowls out, we went out to the car and headed to a sunny La Push.

**I know it's short, but i'm trying my best. i'm going to take a break so i can have all my chapters ready. I have some more ideas that i want to do. But i's already hectic enough with two stories, so i'm going to wait until i've finished one of mine right now. so far it seems like Leaving, Then Coming Back, But Changed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was short!! but remember, it's not short, it's fun sized. i'll probably be using that some time in one of my stories too. Write to you later!**


	25. Who i like

**here you guys go!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

We pulled up in the parking lot near the beach. I could already hear the crashing sounds of waves, and smell the salt in the air. We climbed out of the car, then went around to the trunk to get our stuff. Which was alot. We brought what was on the list and more.

1. Beach towels

2. Volleyballs

3. Beach balls

4. Sun tan lotion

5. Umbrellas

6. Matts

7. Bathing suits

8. Bathing suit covers

9. Spare change of clothes

10. Surfboards

11. Swim shoes

12. Body suits

13. Goggles

14. Flippers

15. Swim cap

16. Make up

I mean make up! We're going to a beach, not the prom! Alice says we'll be needing it once we're finished. Oh well, i can't do anything now. We grabbed our numerous things. Each of us with four bags. As we walked along the beach, our feet covered in sand, it was easy to relax. Alice _finally _found the perfect spot.

It was near where the woods and waves met. We just weren't too close to either. I layed down the matts and then the towels. Rose set up the umbrellas and surfboards. Alice grabbed the things we need right now from the bags, then placed the near the umbrellas. While Angela placed the balls near them. After we all had changed into our bathing suits and put the sun tan lotion on, we went to the water.

Alice was wearing a two piece cammo bathing suit. Rose with an ice blue one, Angela with a purple, and me wearing a dark blue. I actually didn't feel like swimming yet, so i put my shorts back on and sat down on one of the fallen trees. It wasn't until the otheres were having a water fight, Alice winning- that pixie can move fast!, that i felt the tree move underneath me.

Why aren't you out there with your friends?" Came a rough voice from beside me. I turned in its direction and saw a boy around my age. He had tan skin and dark black hair. He was one of the quiletes that live in La Push.

"I just didn't want to swim yet. Besides, it's too beautiful of a view."

"What i see right now is." _Is he talking about me? He can't be. _But i wasn't sure, so i pretended like i didn't hear him.

"So, do you live around here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually, our dads know each other. I'm Jacob Black. My dad's Billy Black." No wonder he seemed familiar.

"Oh. I'm Isabella, but i prefer Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Jacob."

"You can just call me Jake, all my friends do."

"Okay." We were silent for a while, just watching the waves and listening to all the noises. That is, until i was suddenly lifted off of the fallen tree adn being carried to the water. I tried squirming out of my captures arms. When i couldn't, i started kicking and throwing punches, all while screaming. But none of it worked.

"Calm down, Bella. You're making this harder then it has to be." I knew that voice, i heard it a few minutes ago.

"Jake? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a swim."

"Well, can you put me down first?" I hadn't noticed that he had walked us into the water.

"Okay." He dropped me in the ice cold water, but not before i let out an ear piercing scream.

"Dang it Bella. I think you busted my ear drums." Jake said once i came back up. I was gasping for air, and the water temperature didn't help any. It was freezing, and all i was wearing was a small two piece bathing suit and shorts.

"You're going to die Jacob Black! Die!" I launched at him, hoping i could bring him in the water too. He was so surprised that i did this, that he fell flat back in the water as soon as i pushed against him. But instead of standing back up, he brought me down with him.

"So did you enjoy your swim?" He asked sarcastically.

"Uhh." I stood back up and walked farther into the water, farther away from him.

"Looks like someone has a hot head. Maybe i should fix that." Then i could feel water hitting my back. I turned to him, getting frustrated. I was happy, though. Glad i could take a break from everything and have fun. But i didn't let any of it show on my face as i spoke.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Well then. I guess i'll just have to do it back." I picked up a handful of water and threw it directly in his face.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Make me." Then we started a humungous water fight. Alice, Rose, and Angela joined in, but it was mainly Jake and me. Once we were soaking wet and tired, we stopped for lunch. Us girls brought some sandwhiches with us, that way we wouldn't have to spend any money, though Alice had tons of it. Unfortunately, Jake didn't bring any, do i split my sandwhich with him.

"Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite." He said after taking a bite. I laughed a little then said,

"You know, you're supposed to say thank you."

"Thank you." He said in one of those really sweet voices that you use when you try to act innocent, except it was more cheerful. It only caused me to laugh more. When i had control over my left over giggles, i saw the look on the other girls faces. They had sneaky smiles on them. But the one on Alices' face made me a little scared. I just ignored them, though i had an idea of what they were for. I didn't want to argue about that particular subject right now, especially when i knew it had something to do with Jake.

"You guys didn't wait for us! That's just rude." Somebody yelled from the parking lot.

"Emmet? Jasper? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. By then we were all standing up and walking over to them.

"You forgot me." A velvet voice said in my ear. I spun around and there was Edward, looking god like in his emerald green swimming trunks. _They match his eyes. OK! Where did that come from? Oh right, i like him. But i can't, he's a player. Uhh. It was so much easier when i didn't like anybody._

"Hey Edward." I finally said. I was trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. Even though it may not be a real word, you could feel the tension between us, or we could atleast.

"Hey Bella."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"What? You don't want us to be here? That hurts Bella, it really does." He said while making a puppy dog face and patting the spot where his heart was.

"No, i just though you were going to stay home today." "We were, until i heard that you girls were going to the beach. It sounded like fun so i called Emmet and Jasper to come with."

"Whatever you say stalker."

"I am not a stalker. I just thought it sounded fun."

"Mm'hm. Well, how exactly did you hear our little conversation if you were still asleep? That is, if you even went to sleep, seeing as we were up fairly early this morning." He didn't answer. I had gotten him that time. Which just added to the smile on my face.

"What i thought. Well, how about we get back in the water. Because it's getting hot out here. Which rarely happens." I told everyone. We all grabbed our surfboards, the guys and Jake had brought their own, and hurried into the water. I was having a little trouble doing it though.

"Need some help?" Asked Jake.

"No thanks, i think i got it." Them i fell into the water, again. "Okay, so i need a little help." I stood back up, but then slipped on a rock in the sand. "Make that alot. Think you can teach me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Jake spent the rest of our day at the beach teaching me how to surf. It was hard, but incredibly fun. Once the sun started setting, we changed into our regular clothes and started packing up everything. After all of our bags were in the car, i turned to say goodbye to Jacob.

"I guess i'll see you around Jake."

"Yeah." We stood silent for a while, until i said. "See you soon." I turned to get in the car, but he grabbed my arm.

"Actually, i was wondering if you would have dinner with me."

"I'm sorry Jake, but i already like someone."

"Oh. Okay. I understand." He let go and started to walk away, a glum expression on his face.

"Jake?!" I called out. He instantly turned back around.

"Maybe we could go to dinner some time. As friends." I was pretty sure i heard a small growl nearby.

"Great. When do you think i can pick you up?" I didn't really pay attention to his question, so i didn't focus on what my answer should have been. I was wondering where the growl came from.

"How about next Saturday after tryouts?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at six. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Jake!" I yelled to him as he ran off. I turned and got in the car, only to be pounced on with questions.

"Who?" Alice asked. I decided to play dumb.

"Who what?"

"You know who what."

"What who?"

"You know what who? The person you like!"

"Who?"

"Bella, if you don't tell us right now, we are heading straight to the mall for the rest of the day."

"NO! I'll tell you, just don't take me to the mall!"

"Then start telling."

"He's someone you know."

"I have to guess?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Mike?"

"Heck no. He's been with us at the beach."

"Jake?" asked Angela.

"No. I told him i liked someone else."

"You do _not _like Emmet do you?" Rose asked desperately.

"No, he's yours. I don't take other peoples boyfriends. I'm not Tanya."

"True. But what about Jasper?" Asked Alice.

"No."

"But that just leaves..." Angela let her voice trail off, figuring it out.

"When?" Asked Alice, a little surprised.

"Last night."

"How?" Rose asked.

"We kissed."

"What?!"

Thankfully, only Angela was in the back seat with me. Atleast she won't try to hurt me, i think.

"Tell us everything!!" Alice yelled.

"I felt bad about the way i ignored him last night, so i went into his room to apologize."

"Then what?" Angela asked.

"I looked at his cd collection, and when i turned around, i bumped into him. I fell backwards. He caught me, held me close. Then we sorta...flirted a little. Then we leaned in and kissed." I said quickly.

"Oh." Angela.  
"My." Rose.  
"GOD!" Alice, of course. "I can not believe that you like my brother. Much less that you kissed him."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Because i think he likes you too. It's just i never thought he would actually like somebody. He's never liked anybody before. He..." She continued her babbling all the way back to her house. I ignored her though. I kept quiet and thought of what she said.

_Because i think he likes you too._

**So, what do you think? i finally got some long chapters. but sadly i still have to write three more for this story, and two more for the other. And it's taking extra long since i'm writing long ones. oh well, guess you'll have to wait for next monday. Write to you later!**


	26. I'M SO SORRY! BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW!

**i know i'm late in updating but i decided to wait until i have all of my chapter written. most of them are ready, but i want to be really ready. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT IT THOUGH!! i will try my best to get them done by next monday, i promise. once again i'm sorry, write to you later!**


	27. A flashback fight

**here it is! FINALLY!!!!!!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

It'sI been a week since the day at the neach. I've been hanging out with Jake more. He's going to start Forks High on Monday. The only problem is, when ever Edward sees us together, he looks sad. Then he starts to glare at him. I have no idea why. Jake and i aren't even dating. Besides, Jake already has a girlfriend, Leah. It's not like Edward likes me any way, no matter what Alice may say. Or does he? I don't know, and i don't care, not anymore. Not since the fight.

_Flashback_

_We had just gotten back back from the back, and we were all tired. We got our showers and changed then sat down in the living room for a movie. Angela and i were sitting at the opposite ends of the couch Alice and rose were with Emmet and Jasper on the other one. While Edward sat alone in the chair. For some reason he had been sneaking glances at. Which made me wonder if Alice was right. How did i know that he was sneaking glances? Because i was doing the same back to him. _

_As soon as the movie was over i went to the kitchen for popcorn, ready to get out of the tense area. We were all getting hungry any way, especially Emmet. _

_"I'll help." Edward offerred, rising from his chair. _

_"I think i can handle popcorn Edward."_

_"I know, i just want to help."_

_"Once again, i think i can handle popcorn."_

_"Yeah. But how are you going to carry it all? Plus, you're a klutz. I don't want to eat popcorn off the floor." I blushed, either with anger or embarassement, i'm not sure. Then walked away, not saying anything. _

_I hoped he would follow, which i knew he would. He wouldn't want to eat popcorn off the floor, now would he! I grabbed three bags of popcorn, while Edward grabbed the bowls._

_"So......"_

_"So what?" i asked. He was being cautious, which was unlike him. _

_"Are you and Jake together?" I was so taken by surprise that i dropped the bag of freshly poppped popcorn. _

_"Here, i got it." We both leaned down at the same time and our hands met. I felt the same eledtric shock as before. I quickly pulled away and let him grab the bag._

_"Why would it matter?" He answered with a shrug._

_"I just wanted to know. I didn't want you to get hurt."_

_"Unlike all the girls you've dated?" I was getting a little annoyed._

_"No, i mean yes. I don't know. I just don't want to see you hurt."_

_"Yet you enjoy breaking other girls hearts. Besides why do you care?"_

_"I......I....."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I should've known. Once a player, always a player. You'll never change." I grabbed the bowls and hurried back into the living room._

_End Flashback_

_Uhhh. Who am i kidding? I still like him, and probably always will._

I breathed a stress filled sigh and walked downstairs. Today's the tryouts, and let's just say i'm a little nervous. Okay, i'm beyond nervous.

Wish me luck!

**i know it's short, but i'm going to do the next chapter right after this. i'm also going to try and finish typing the first chapter of leaving. but if that isn't updated tonight, i'll try tomorrow or this weekend, or possibly next week. since this weekend is my dads. either way, it'll be updated soon. by the way, thank you so much to all of you who have been reading this since the beginning, i really appreciate you guys staying true to the story. well gotta go, time to type!**


	28. tryouts

**here it is! **

"Hey Bella! Over here!" Alice and Rose yelled across the gym. . Everyone there turned to me, which caused me to blush. I hurried over to the long table where they sat. Them and the coach were judging everyone.

"You ready Bella?" Rose asked.

"I hope so." I smiled to them and they did the same. I backed up far enough to where i wouldn't be able to hit anyone. They gave me a thumbs up as the music started. I took a deep breath and did my routine.

I didn't make a single mistake, i couldn't. That was before i got to my last cartwheel. I was already flipping upside down when i felt something wet underneath my hand. My foot touched the floor and i slipped.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I heard everybody laughing the coach, Alice, and Rose rushed to me. When their feet touched the wet floor, they started to lean back, as if to fall, then straightened up.

"Bella, are you alright?" Asked Alice.

"I'm fine. Just wondering how the water got here. It was dry when i walked in."

"We saw Jessica and Lauren poor some of their water onto the floor. We were going to warn you, but you were already flipping."

"I'll go have a talk with them right now." the coach said. She stood up after checking for injuries and walked over to them. I turned to Alice and Rose, then stood up.

"Well, i guess that's the end of my audition." They laughed some as we started to walk away.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for your dinner.

"Fine. Just don't go all out."

"I won't." The glint in her eye told me not to believe that. But i went along anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you go." I looked into the full length mirror and gasped. Alice did stay true to what she said. I was dressed up, yet casual at the same time. My dress was a dark brown spaghetti strap dress. A bow was tied around the waist, then there was a design at the bottom. Thankfully she chose a pair of flats for me to wear instead of heels, thank god.

"Stop acting so surprised. You're gorgeous. And tonight you're going to make a certain boy jealous." Alice whispered in my ear. I blushed at the comment then turned and gave them each a hug. We smiled to each other then walked downstairs. Jake is supposed to be here soon, so we sat down to watch some tv. It wasn't long until we heard the beeping of his car outside. I stood and opened the door.

"Wow. You sure do dress up when it's just friends." he stated, taking in my outfit. He was wearring a t-shirt and jeans, which i would kill to be wearring right now. Sure, i look nice, but i'd rather be casual then dressed up.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. The two shoppers over here made me wear it."

"Well, thank you the two shoppers. She looks beautiful." He looked at me and i blushed at what he said.

"How about we leave before i have to put some more ridiculous on." He laughed as i pushed him out the door.

"Sure." He opened my door and helped me inside. He walked around to his side and got in as well. As we pulled out of the drive way and onto the road, i could've sworn i saw the curtain in Edward's room close.

**yes, this ones small too. but that's because the next one has something big happen in it. for those of you who want to know what goes on at the restaurant, i'm sorry. the only clue i can give to those who are curious is this. actually three. one for where, another for who, the last for what happens**

**1. home**

**(but who's???O)**

**2. bella **

**(of course)**

**3. can't let you know, you'll just have to read.**

**btw, i'll try to update soon, but it'll definitely be sometime in this month.**


	29. Definitely not what i hoped for

**Hey you guys!!! I know I'm late on updating, and I'm so sorry but I have the next chapter right here so I hope you enjoy!!!!**

**(Bella's POV)**

Jake was taking me home while we talked about random things. I kept n having a feeling that something was going to go wrong though. I just pushed it aside; I didn't want it to get in the way of my good time. It wasn't until we had stopped talking and I looked out the window did I realize where we were.

"Um, why are we here?" He pulled to a stop.

"Because I'm taking you home and I wanted to see Charlie. He doesn't come down to the reservation much anymore. I guess he's busy with work." Jake got out and came around to my side. We walked up the driveway and to the front door. The whole time I was trying to get him to leave.

"What's the matter Bella? Do you hate me or something?"

"No, Jake. It's just there's something I don't want you to know."

"A secret? Bella whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Come on Bells. You can tell me." _Should I tell him? Can I tell him? If I do, will he be disgusted by me and not want to see me again? _I instantly shook my head at the thought. _Jake wouldn't be like that._ However, he did take the shaking of my head as a no.

"Oh, I'll see you Monday then." He turned but I grabbed his hand.

"I didn't say no. Just wait for me in my room. Make sure they don't hear or see you. Listen to what happens."

"What are you talking about? How am I supposed to get in your room without being seen or heard?"

"You climb the tree." I pointed to the tree that had somehow grown up and over to my window. I used to climb out and go for walks when it got really bad.

"Fine. But once I'm up there, you're going to explain everything."

"I promise."

"Good. Wish me luck." He walked over and started to climb. I waited until he was inside to open the door. I looked around, see nobody. _But that's impossible. All the cars are home. _I walked forward more, so where the door the door was a foot or more behind me.

Then I heard it slam shut.

_Oh, no._

I spun around, only to be punched. I fell to the ground from the unexpected hit. I slowly looked up and saw Charlie.

"You ungrateful little girl! You're late! It's 6:10; you were supposed to be here at six! Now how's supper going to start! Get up! And what are you doing in those clothes? Where were you?"

"I was out with a friend." He snorted. Then Jessica and Lauren appeared behind him.

"Like you have any friends."

"Who would want to even see you, let alone be friends?"

"You've seen me with my friends at school! You know who they are! Your little skank of a leader is dating Edward!" They growled, clearly not liking any insults to Tanya. That was when I saw that Karen had come out of the kitchen. She hissed at me then slapped my face.

"How dare you insult my perfect daughters? Or sweet Tanya? You're the one who's a skank." Then they all started hitting and kicking me, making me fall to the ground once more. Finally, when I was laying flat on the floor, they left.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about dinner. WE already ate. Now get up to your room. Now!" Charlie yelled. Not wasting anytime, I did as he said. I closed and locked the door then slumped to the ground in tears. I pulled my knees up and put my head in my hands.

I didn't notice until he was right beside me, that Jake was still here. He pulled me into his arms and tried to calm me down. None of it worked though. My secret was out, again. I was sore and sure I had a ton of bruises. And I wouldn't be surprised if Jake never wanted to see me again.

"Calm down Bella. I'm here, I'll help you." The one thing that I wished he would say he didn't. The one thing I hoped for would never happen. That everything would be alright. I knew why he didn't say it though. He didn't want to lie. He knew just as well as me that it would never be okay.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered into his chest.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"That you had to hear that, and that I ruined your shirt." His shirt was ruined from my tears.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. I wish I could've gone down there and help though. It sounded rough. I'm pretty sure I almost busted your pillow, I was squeezing it so hard." He was telling the truth, but trying to cheer me up. It worked because I laughed.

"Thanks, Jake; you really are a good friend."

"Why thank you, but you need to get some rest so you'll feel better. What kind of a fried would I be if I let you stay up all night?"

"I guess a bad one." I started to get up when I was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Jake! What are you doing? Put me down!" I whispered shouted.

"I'm putting you in bed." He pulled back the covers then placed me under them once I layed down.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I just wanted to help. Right now I have to go though, s I'll see you Monday."

"See ya." He walked over to the window and climbed down the tree. I herd the motor start then pull away. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of everything.

I was relieved that I had told Jake. I'm pretty sure Emmet and Jasper know about my secret, just trying not to show it. Alice, Rose, and Angela have kept quiet about it. Then there's Edward. What am I going to do? I know he doesn't like me. He can't I'm too plain. And he definitely can't learn about my secret. Then he would probably never even look at me again. Uhh, why does this always happen to me? When will this end?


	30. Dead

**Hey you guys!!! I know I'm late on updating, and I'm_ so_ sorry but I have the next chapter right here so I hope you enjoy!!!!**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was having a bad feeling. _Something's going to happen today_, I thought. I leaned up off of my bed and instantly felt sore. I still have some of the bruises from Saturday showing, but they're barely noticeable. I haven't talked to Jake since that night. Not that I expected him to just walk right in commanding that I go with him to the movies or something. He needed time to get it in his head.

The others on the other hand, they were wondering what had happened. I didn't tell them anything. I haven't even talked to them all weekend. I only talked a little bit to Alice, but that was just to tell her that I didn't feel good and not to come over. I rolled off of the bed and went to my closet.

I chose a simple dark blue, long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark jeans, black vans, a jean jacket, and my over the shoulder bag. I hurried down the stairs and drove to school, barely paying attention to the surroundings. I climbed out of my car and made my way up to them, while looking for Jake.

"He's in the office." Alice said.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Jake."

"Why would I care where Jake is?"

"Why don't you tell us that."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing my butt. We know something's up. Now explain."

"Fine, I told him." I tried to explain without Edward finding out.

"You told him what?" They asked carefully, suspecting but not sure.

"You know what?" I murmured.

"What?" they shouted. Jasper and Emmet had shocked expressions proving my suspicions. Edward was the only one that was confused.

"Well, I didn't actually tell him, he sort of heard it." I tried to shrug like it was no big deal, but we both knew better.

"What?" they repeated.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward questioned.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, a little sore."

"Bella, why didn't you stay home?"

"It wouldn't have helped any."

"Oh." she said, getting my point.

"What?" Edward asked again.

"Nothing." I brushed passed them and walked inside into the hallway. As I did I saw Jake walk out of the office.

"Hey Jake." I said cautiously.

"Hey Bells."

"So what classes do you have?"

"Government, English, Biology, Spanish, lunch, Trig., then Gym."

"Great. We have gym together. I could use a little help. I am a klutz after all." he laughed a little then nodded. The bell rang and we made our way to our classes.

Lunch time

"Ms. Swan, can you come with me please?" Mr. Varner asked. **(I've developed a theory recently. Even if teachers as you to do something, they're actually ordering, just trying to be polite, but us kids and teens aren't that stupid. To all you teachers in the world, you might want to learn acting classes, cause we sure aren't buying it!)**

We were at our normal lunch table, talking about the rumor of an in school texting program.

"Sure. What for?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bella, " he said in a hushed tone. "But your father has been in a horrible car accident while at work."

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly.

"He's in critical condition. Dr. Cullen is treating him now. You and the Cullen's are excused for the rest of the afternoon."

"Can the Hale's, Emmet, and Jacob come?" There was no way I was leaving without them.

"I suppose. Good luck to your father." he said as we hurried from our table and out the door.

Rose, Jasper, and Emmet piled into her BMW, while Edward, Alice, Jacob, and I climbed into the Volvo. Both cars went well over the speed limit as we sped down the road. No one said anything. No one had to. Nothing to say. Nothing that any of the three of us could say that is. We were all speechless, surprised by the fact that my father may die today. Is dying right now.

We pulled up in a space close to the door. We all climbed out of the cars and ran into the building. There was only a few patients in the waiting area. The lady at the desk was sitting in her chair, typing on the keyboard set in front of her. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Miss, what room is Charlie Swan in?"

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"I'm his daughter." I tried my best to calm down as she looked on the computer.

"Room, 315."

"Thank you." We hurried down the hall to his room. I stopped in front of the door, my hand wrapped around the door knob.

What if I was too late?

What if he was already gone?

"Come on Bella. You can do it. He's fine. Carlisle's taking care of him. You know how good of a doctor he is." Edward encouraged. I nodded my head. He was right, I can do this. Can't I? I twisted the knob and cautiously opened the door. Laying in the bed was my dad. He looked horrible.

Cuts and scratches covered his face and arms. I couldn't see his legs, they were covered by the blanket he was under. I don't I think I would've wanted to see what they looked like any way. I tore my gaze from his to the only other person in the room.

"How is he?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to say this Bella," No, this can't be happening.

"But your father's," No, this can not be happening. But the tears were already flowing down my cheeks.

"Dead." he finished. At that I collapsed. I was barely aware of the arms that catched me, or the voices screaming my name. I only paid attention to the body of my father.

_He's dead. My dad's dead. I'm an orphan. _

He had been awful to me, yes. He had tortured me. Him, his wife, and step daughters.

_But now he's dead. Gone. Forever. Never coming back._

I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I couldn't. Just stare numbly at my dead father. Tears seeming to forever stream down my face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward stood I front of me holding my shoulders. I looked to my left to see Angela, who must have arrived a while earlier, Alice, and Rose crying. Their boyfriends comforted them while still looking sad. I looked to my right to see Jake standing by Charlie. He had a miserable expression on his face, yet it was relieved at the same time. I'm sure mine looked the same.

"Jake?"

"Mm'hm?" He looked towards me.

"What am I going to do."

"I don't know Bells. But we'll figure this out." He came over and hugged me into him.

Edward had dropped his hands and walked into a corner, looking even more depressed. And something told me it had nothing to do with Charlie. I nodded into Jake's chest, then looked up.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For Saturday."

"You're welcome Bella. You're very welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_The beatings got worse and more frequent. I've been sore every day and have been taking every chance I could get to stay away from home. If you can call it that. But maybe everything will be alright n the end. _

_I only wish I knew when that was. _

**I figured I'd add that last part right just for fun. It was pretty fun to write too. But, listen, I've got another idea for a fan fiction. It's based off of the song family portrait by Pink. It's an awesome song so look it up. I might not be able to get to it until about late summer or early fall. so don't hold your breathe. Please keep reading and reviewing!!! Good luck on the EOG's and EOC's!**


	31. IST

**i've decided that i'm not going to continue with Love story until i've finished another cinderella and leaving, then i'll start tracking once i've gotten love story half way.**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Jake and I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time. It's been about a week since Charlie's death. I'm still having a little trouble getting used to it. But it seems like Karen and her daughters didn't. I think they're actually happy about his death. Because they sure weren't so heartbroken to give me another beating that night. But I don't want to talk about it, I never do.

Jake and I sat down down side by side across from Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rose. Edward and Tanya on his other side, sat to my right.

"So Bella, have you heard about the assembly this afternoon?" Rose asked.

"No. Why?"

"It's about an in school texting program. Apparently we get paired with someone in the school who's most like us. they say it's paired up boy/girl though. So no girls with girls and no boys with boys."

"I thought it was only a rumor."

"Well, it's not anymore."

"I wonder who I'd get paired up with."

"I don't know. I'm positive I'm going to be with Ben though." Angela stated. She sat down on the other side of Alice, Ben right beside her.

"Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella."

"You probably will get paired up with Ben. And Alice with Jasper, and Rose with Emmet."

"You forgot Edward and I." Tanya said in her nasally voice.

"I doubt Edward has anything in common with you. No would want to be with a slut like you."

"Well at least I have a dad." She sneered. She was trying to get at me, well we couldn't have that now could we? Even though what she said hurt, I didn't show it on my face. My face was no emotionless, though plenty of feeling were passing through me.

"That was low Tanya." Jacob said. Edward didn't say anything. That's what caused me to get a little mad, but i still didn't show it.

"Sticking up for the baby now? Well I guess I should've expected it. After all you are from La Push."

That got me mad enough to where I said. "What about you Tanya? You're from Alaska. But I guess that explains why you're so cold. Or is that just your heart?" she looked a little offended, then she smiled. _Oh no._

"I only do it because they have to know where they belong. they have to know their place in high school. I guess we all know yours. Oh, except Edward. but I want to know why you kept it from him. why you're still keeping it from him."

"What do you mean Tanya?"

"Tell us Bella. What happens at home. What does Karen do to you?" Then I got what she was saying. She knew.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say your stepsisters don't know how to keep a secret. They'll d practically anything for me anyway." I had expected them to tell her sooner or later.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" That's it. I grabbed my still full tray, stood, and turned to Tanya.

"Tanya. You look a little hungry. How about you try some of this." I poured my milk on her head then dumped my food all over her.

"There, now your outfit doesn't look as bad."

"You're dead Swan."

"Then how am I still talking, breathing, and walking? Now I understand why you failed biology."

"Uhhh!" She screeched. She turned and stormed out into the hallway and to the bathroom.

"Well I know what to expect when I get home." I said to the others, still standing up.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I'll need it." They grabbed their trays and we walked to class, leaving Edward sitting by himself at the table. All classes on the school grounds piled into the auditorium and let me tell you, even though there's only 200 or so students in this school, the auditorium was packed.

Finally, when everyone was settled into their seats, the principal walked onstage with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello students! Now I understand that there have been rumors about a new in school communication program. Well, those aren't rumors. So before you get too excited, I'll let the founder of the program come up and talk to you." At this, a woman with fiery red hair came up and took the mic.

"Hello, my name is Victoria Cornwell and I'm the creator of the IST or In-School-Texting. This is a program that allows you to be paired up with any student in thsi school of your grade level. that way you can get to know your fellow students better. To know their true selves without being judged on appearances. You learn what their favorite things are. When you get back to your class rooms, your teachers will give you a form to fill out, then turn back in. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the program." She walked offstage after handing the mic. back to the principal.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Cornwell and have a nice day. Ok, now will the ninth grade teachers please escort their children back to the classroom?" they did exactly that. then it was the tenth graders. I turned to Alice and asked,

"So what do you think of the program?"

"I think it's pretty cool. I can't wait to get started."


	32. IST: continued

**(Bella's POV.)**

Over the years I've saved my money enough to get me a laptop. Thankfully none of my supposed family has found out that I do. So what I did when I got home was grab my laptop and write a note that there was some spaghetti in he fridge for supper to be heated up. Then that everything was clean and all the clothes were washed. So I was basically giving no them no excuse to complain. After I had it written and placed it on the table, I drove to the Cullen's.

Alice had invited me so that way we could do our texting together, even if we weren't going to be texting each other. At first I was nervous because of Edward but then figured I'd just ignore him. I made my way up the stairs and to Alice's room. I knocked and she immediately opened her door. Inside was also Rose and Angela.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Bella." I sat down so that I was leaning against the end of her bed. The others were circled around me.

"So let's get started." Rose rushed. We each grabbed our laptops and went to the login page. We chose our school then typed in my name, age, and grade. The last slot though was for username. I looked up and peeked at the others to see hat they had.

Alice: pixiegurl17

Rose: rosepetals

Angela: snowangel92

That's when I thought of something, I typed in the name Another Cinderella. Then the screen suddenly showed a chat room with only one other person in there. Their name was reallyhidden.

_Hi _I typed.

**really hidden: hey**

_AC: So……._

**reallyhidden: So, what's with your name?**

_AC: Trust me, you don't want to know _

**reallyhidden: Ok……**

_AC: What about yours? _

**reallyhidden: that's easy. **

_AC: Then answer_

**reallyhidden: it's because people don't know the real me**

_AC: huh?_

**reallyhidden: it's just that I put on a show so I could be popular and it became me. But since I've met someone I've started to become myself again. But I can't find enough courage to not be Mr. Popular**_**.**_

_AC: Wow, your life sucks. _

**reallyhidden: Not really, it's just complicated. I have someone really special to me in my life, so I'm able to get through it.**

_AC: well that's good, and that actually sounded sweet for a popular. You guys tend to be harsh._

**reallyhidden: I know, but I don't like that.**

_AC: good because otherwise I would have logged off of her right then._

**reallyhidden: thank god for you not, I'd be incredibly bored.**

_AC: well you certaintly know how to charm a girl_

**reallyhidden: let's just say I've had practice**

_AC: lol, probably_

**reallyhidden: so what's your name?**

_AC: again, lol. I don't think we're supposed to tell each other that just yet._

**reallyhidden: but we can guess**

_AC: I still don't think we should do it though_

**reallyhidden: Brittney? Bonnie? Bethany?**

_AC: you have the right letter, that's all I'm saying, now give me a hint._

**reallyhidden: sorry, but is a secret I will carry to my grave.**

_AC: please? (makes puppy dog face)_

**reallyhidden: no**

_AC: : (_

**reallyhidden: lol**

_AC: so what do we do now?_

**reallyhidden: want to play 20 questions?**

_AC: sure_

**reallyhidden: favorite book, or do you not read?**

_AC: Wuthering Heights, and I love to read._

**reallyhidden: color **

Immediately my thoughts flashed to Edward.

_AC: green_

**reallyhidden: that's the same as mine, song?**

_AC: Sick and Tired (candles) by The White Tie Affair _**(I absolutely love that song!)**

**reallyhidden: mine too**

We continued like this until Esme called us all down for supper_._

**Reallyhidden: have to go for supper**

_AC: same here_

**Reallyhidden: tomorrow, same time?**

_AC: sure_

**Reallyhidden: l8r**

_AC: u 2_

I logged out and shut off the computer. I was first to the door so I had to open it. Across the hall, Edward did the same thing. I looked over at him and flashed him a small smile then headed down stairs.


	33. A ball?

**(Bella's POV.)**

It's been two weeks since i started talking to **reallyhidden.** It's been a blast. It turns out that we have a lot in common. We've becoming really good friends. the only problem is, i don't know who he really is. Over the past two weeks we've continued our 'Game of Name' as we call it. Let's just say we still only have the first letter.

_Flashback_

**reallyhidden: can you please just tell me your name?**

_AnotherCinderella: nope, it's against the rules._

**reallyhidden: come on, we can break the rules.**

_AnotherCinderella: no, but we can cheat around them._

**reallyhidden: how?**

_AnotherCinderella: well, they said we couldn't **tell**, not that we couldn't guess._

**reallyhidden: why you devious little girl**.

_AnotherCinderella: i prefer genius_

**reallyhidden: lol**

_AnotherCindrella: well, you know what my name starts with, what about yours?_

**reallyhidden: E**

_AnotherCindrella: Edgar, Edwin, Ezekiel_

**reallyhidden: not even close. what kind of names are those anyway?**

_AnotherCinderella: lol, old ones_

**reallyhidden: k, my turn. Becky, Beth, Belle?**

_AnotherCinderella: you were close with the last one_

**reallyhidden: you were close with Edwin.**

_AnotherCinderella: so, do we continue guessing or wait until 2morrow?_

**reallyhidden: 2morrow, i g2g2 bed**

_AnotherCinderella: same here_

_End Flashback_

In the past few days we've continued and nobody has been right yet. Good news is that edward and I have gotten closer. He's stopped being a jerk and i've forgiven him. so i guess you could say e're friends now. Since today's Thursday i've got to go to school.

School

"Hey you guys." I called.

"Hey Bells." They answered.

"Guess what Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What Alice?"

"There's going to be a dance tomorrow nightin th gym! It's going to be awesome! The thing is though, you have to dance with your ISN partner at the last song. then you have to take off your mask once you're finished."

"Mask?"

"It's a masquerade ball! I already have the perfect outfit for you. I based it off of your penname. you're going to have a white ball gown, white heels, a white colored mask with crystals on it. Your hair will be done in curls, and your make up...!"

"Alice calm down!"

"Sorry." She mumbled. I laughed before continuing.

"I appreciate you thinking of all of that Alice, but i'm not going."

"But you have to, it's mandatory. Plus, i already have everything."

"What? You already have the dress and everything?"

"Yep. I knew you wouldn't want to come so i went ahead and got the dress. BEcause i also knew that you would feel bad about me wasting money and blah, blah, blah, like you normally do."

"Alice." I groaned, even though she was right.

"Oh, come on, you'll have fun. Now let's get to class." She grabbed my arm and carried me inside.

**ok, i know i'm incredibly late but i decided i wanted to go ahead and get these chapters out of the way before i start typing up more of love story and premiering tracking. i hope you enjoyed it.**


	34. After heartbreak comes change

**(Bella's POV.)**

Already it's time for the ball. Alice already has me in my dress and my hair and make up is already done. My dress is white like Alice said, sort of. She just didn't tell me it was a tube dress. The dress has a white top with a black and silver flower design embroidered with thread and beads. The skirt was black and puffy like a royal ball gown. It had small silver dots all over it. At the top at my waist, there was a pendant on my left side. Alice made me wear white heels, open toe, that way she could paint my nails black. For makee up she just put some lip gloss and white eyeshadow for when i take off my mask. Speaking of my mask, it's a white with black stones outlining my eyes. my hair was curled and placed carefully on my shoulders. On my right wrist were three bracelets. a thin silver, thick black, and a thick silver bracelet. i had long silver and black earrings hanging down. In all, alice did a wonderful job.

Her dress was a tube as well. Her top was a pink with the fabric swirling to her right and down. The top and around her waist, were outlined by silver and black stones. from there it became pink and puffy with little black spots like mine. Under her dress she wore black heels. Around her neck was a silver bead necklace. On her right wrist were pink and silver bracelets, matching her earrings. Her hair was in her usual style and matching perfectly with her mack. It was silver and, like mine had pink and black stones. underneath she on pink eyeshadow and lip gloss like me.

Rosalie had on a bright blue around the neck dress. It crossed in the front and made an oval outling with crysals. At her wast there was a design embroidered with silver thread, spreading out to either side. her dress, like ours, was puffy. her earrings were hoops with dangles annd she only had bracelets on her right wrist. her mask the same blue as her dress with silver beads in the same the design. her heels were also a silver and her hair was curled while pulled back. All together, we looked beautiful.

"Come on bella! We got to get in the limo." We rushed outside and climbed in. As we pulled out of the driveway i noticed something.

"Hey Alice? What about the guys?"

"They're going to meet us after. None of them have any idea what we're wearing."

"Good. I don't know if i could handle the embarrassment."

"Oh come on bella, you look great! We all do!"

"Thanks to you guys. I never would have believed i would look like this, let alone be in this dress and going to a dance."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Bella, that your problem. All we did was curl your hair and put a little bit of make up on you. The rest is you!"

"Thanks you guys, i don't know what i would do without you."

"Be at home doing chores and being yelled at."

"You're probably right there. Look, we're here!"

The place was amazing, they changed it to look a mixture of old england and modern day. Perfect for our and everyone other girls dresses. Well except for three. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica.

How did i recognize them you ask? Easy, animal print dresses and no masks. Oh well. We got out of the limo hurried over to the ballroom house.

We climbed the steps to the doorway. There at the entrance ws a man as an announcer with a trumpet.

"What are your pennames?" he asked getting his trumpet ready. Rosalie answered first.

"Rosepetals." he played before saying. "Introducing lady rosepetals." he repeated the process with alice and me.

"Pixiegurl."

"Another Cinderella." Everyone turned to stare as i walked through. It was embarrassing. I was wondering if they were staring because of my name or my outfit. A blush appeared as i made my way to a waiting rose and Alice. We walked around, checking out the decorations. Apparently the whole second floor of the building was decorated. It seemed as if we really were back in old England. Gazing at everyone i saw some who i could easily recognize, like Angela and Ben.

But for some reason everyone seemed to be staring at me. Including someone with gorgeous green eyes. _Edward's._ I shook my head. I couldn't be. but as we looked on my gaze kept being pulled to the same mysterious figure. Finally we found rose and alice their partners, Emmet and jasper of course.

"You guys go ahead and dance. I'll head upstairs, i heard there was a balcony."

"OK, we'll see you later." They turned and I walked towards the stairs. After a few turns i found a door. The sign at the top said balcony . Turning the knob, i opened the door to an enormouse balcony. i was amazed i was standing but then i realized something must be holding it up. i walked to the edge, breathing in the night air. I could still hear the music inside just faintly. After only a few minutes the door opened again. Turning, i met the same green eyes.

"Hello." He spoke as he strode towards me.

"Hi." I could feel my cheeks heat up, but turned my head so he couldn't see.

"What's your penname?" For some reason I began laughing.

"What?"

"You just heard it a few moments ago. Don't tell me you have that bad of a memory."

"No, i just want to hear you say it."

"AnotherCinderella."

"Nice to finally meet you, i'm reallyhidden."

"You too."

"Can i ask you a question?"

"You just did." I joked.

"Seriously."

"Ok, fine."

"Do you want to play a game? We've got until midnight."

"What kind of game do you mean?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why the Game of Name of course."

"How exactly do you play that game?" I teased.

"You have to guess my name, and i yours."

"Sounds fair. But even if you guess right, it doesn't mean i'll say yes."

"You little devil."

"I prefer genius." We quoted.

"Well in that case, i'll do the same."

"As expected." After a few minutes of guessing and moments of silence he asked, " Would you care to dance?"

"Of course, but i warn you, i'm horrible. You may actuually lose a toe."

"I'm willing to take the chance." I took his hand and put my other on his shoulder. He put his hand on my waist and we twirled around to the music. then we heard chimes. e stopped and listened to the faint voice of the announcer."

"Alright, you heard the bell. It's time to unmask yourselves." I looked up at him and smiled. he returned it.

"Guess now we can know." He said.

"Yep." Slowly i reached up toward my mask. He did the same. eyes clsed i finished. I looked up from my mask into edward's green eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" (oh like you didn't know dude.)

His crooked smile graced his face. Mine just stayed in a confused stare. i was sure if i was more relieved or scared. this had to be wrong. there's no way reallyhidden could have been edward. I had no time to dwell on that though though. He crushed his lips to mine and snaked his left arm around my waist, his right on my neck, both pulling me closer to him. I reacted on impulse, not even thinking about it. My arms instantly flew around his neck. Only when i was breathless did i stop to get my brain back to working.

I pushed him away and backed up to the door. He started to follow.

"No, don't." i said holding up a hand.

"Bella, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you really shouldn't have. I-I've got to go." I turned the knob on the door and hurried out and downstairs into the crowd.

"Alice, i've got to go. Quickly."

"Ok, i'll call the driver and tell him to bring it around." We hurried to the entrance, our masks inhand.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell from the stairs. Everyoone froze and turned to look. The crowd was confused and anxious.

"Let's go.' they nodded slowly then began again. alice and rose were already at the car as i turned back to them and begna down the stairs.

"Bella! Wait!" Tears started to fall as i started to run. Only a few steps away from the car on the last few steps, i tripped. i took no notice of the pain and continued running, leaving the shoe behind.

"Bella!" I was at the car door when i turned to look at him. We stared silently at each other. then finally i broke the silence.

"Never talk to me again. Just leave me alone." I climbed into the car, never looking back as we drove away.

"It'll be alright bella. Trust me."

"Thanks Alice."

"Do you want to stay the night at my house?"

"Neh. I'll just change and keepmy dress and mask there. Atleast i put that back on before we left."

"ok."

I replied the same way as she dropped me off later."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah."

"OK, call me tomorrow." I nodded and climbed out. Unlocking the door cautiously i treaded inside.

"Where have you been?" Karen asked.

"What friends you lying slut? You're the reason Charlie died! He was tired of seeing your face everyday so he crashed his car! Where are you going? Get down here!" I was halfway upstairs when she finished talking.

"No." I mumbled. Oh crap.

"What did you say?" I was tempted to say nothing, but then thought. _I'm tired of running away, of beeing beaten. i'm not taking it anymore._

"No." I strongly spoke. I heard the creek of the wood as she stepped closer to the edge of the stairs.

"Say that again." I ignored her and continued up until i reached my door.

"You better answer me right now!" I cut her off by slamming my door shut and locking it. Quickly i grabbed my suitcase and packed my clothes and shoes inside. In my duffel bag i put my valuable and any other possesions i owned. With my back pack on my back, duffel bag and purse over my shoulder, and suitcase handle in hand i unlocked the door. Downstairs I could hear Karen on the phone with her new boyfriend. I closed the door again and walked over to the widow. i grabbed and tied the sheets on my bed to my duffel bag, back pack, and purse, then lowered them down into the bushes. I clsoed the window then continued as before.

As i passed karen she suddenly stopped talking. "Sorry Jason, i've got to go, the slut decided to comedown.

She hung up as i reached the door. I had just unlocked it as she reached me.

"I've had enough of your attitude tonight. So if you apologize now, i'll make sure your beating isn't as paintful as i should be."

"No, i'm not sorry. I never will be. I've had enough of the beatings, of your comments, of your daughters, but mostly i've had enough of you." she stared at me open mouthed before it turned into a sneer. before she could react, i opened the door and stepped into the cold night air to my car. I put the suite casein the backseat. I ran over to the bushes and quickly grabbed the rest of my things and was back at the car when karen came out of her shocked state.

"What are you doing? Get back here!"

"How many times do i have to tell you this before you understand it?" I asked as i started the car and closed the door.

"No." **(i was so tempted to put 'way jose' but i thought it would ruin the story)**

I hastily pulled out and drove away from her screams wondering where i was going. Then it me.

.....later.....

I knocked on the wooden door. Soon i saw a light come on from inside. Then the clicking of the locks being undone.

"Bella?"

"Can i stay here? I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course Bella, come in." He grabbed my bags and directed me back to his room.

"Is it alright if i take a shower?"

"Of course. Down the hall." I grabbed and pair of shorts and a large shirt and followed his directions. When I got back to the room he ws gone. I looked until i found him in the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured i'd let you have the bed." I shook my head.

"There's no wa i can get some sleep by myself. So either come back in there or i'm going to have to join you."

"Alright, i'm coming." He got under the covers first then i climbed in. I leaned up against him comfortably as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night...."** (oh, so close! i wonder who it is?)** My voice faded into the dark.

For the first time in my life i slept peacefully.

**who's the mystery guy? where's she at? i don't know, why don't you guess. because the next chapters not going to be posted until 7 o'clock tonight. i'll tell you though, the next chapter will be the last chapter, not including the epilogue. i hope you enjoyed it!**


	35. An arrest

**(Bella's POV.)**

The sunlight broke through the blinds and seemed to lay over us asif it were shooing the darkness away. For some reason i started laughing at the idea.

"What's so funny?" **Jake **asked, his arms still wrapped around me. **(i'm sorry for those of you who thought or hoped it was Edward but don't worry his time is coming up soon.)**

"It seems like the sun is shooing away all the darkness." I said calming down.

"Okaaaaay."

"I know, it sounds weird, but... actually, i can't make up an explanation fo it."

"I can."

"What is it then?"

"You're free. You don't have to go back there to her."

"What areyou talking about?"

"I gave in and told dad about what happened the other night and what's been happening. Earlier last night while you were asleep i told him about you being here."

"What?" i asked, dumfounded.

"Don't worry Bella. It's alright. Dad called the police and they're going out there this morning. all of them are getting put in jail. you're giong to be free. all you have to id is be there to answer questions."

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time do i have to be there?"

"Around 8 i think." I turned over and looked at the alarm clock. 7:30

"Oh crap! come on get dressed." I got up and went straight to my bag. I grabbed a long sleeved lime green shirt and a pair of jeans, my brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I hurried into the bathroom and got ready. When i came back out i saw Jake standing there in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I grabbed his hand and started pulling. We put on our teenis shoes at the door and hurried out to my car.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are we going?" i was already on the road makng my way to their house.

"Give me my phone."

"Ok." I dialed the number.

"Hi, this is...." voicemail.

"Crap." I continued to their house.

"Bella where are we going?"

"To the cullens' to tell alice. She'll call the others." I didn't have to explain ahymore, he udnerstood me pefectly. A few minutes later I pulled up in their drivveway. We got out and boudned up the front orch. I knocked while Jake kept on ringing the door bell.

"Look, whatever it is, we're not...." Edward stopped mid sentence looking at me through the now open doorway.

"Is alice awake?"

"Yeah, her and rose are upstairs with the guys watching tv." I turned to Jake and smiled. Now we souldn't have to make any calls.

"Listen Bella..."

"Save it right now Edward." I pushed passed him and ran up the stairs, barely tripping. I opned the door to her room and saw them.

"They're being arrested!" I yelled with a smile on my face. They all turned to look at me immediately.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Karen, Lauren, and Jessica. they're being arrested. At 8 o'clock. so get your butts up, i've go tot be there in about 10 minutes and i'm starving!"I said noticing they were already dressed. they scrambled up and followed me down the stairs."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Just get in the car Edward." Alice ordered. They got in his volvo while Jake and i got in my truck. We zoomed down the road, thankfully it was so early that only a few cars wereonthe road. theni heard police sirens. I looked first atmy speedometer making sure i was till going ht epseed limit, I was. Then I realized they were heading to the same place as us. I pulled in first, then Edward, then the police cars.

"Bella, i know it's you, not stop making all that racket!" Karen yelled as she staggered outside. she must have been drinking this morning. When she noticed the other cars in the driveway she stopped, paralyzed in the doorway. Just then I noticed what she had in her hand, a bat. My hand curled into fists as i got out of hte car.

"You....you called the cops! Why you...." She started walking towards me.

"Freeze. Don't move." Called the police officer who i thought was in charge. He came forward, his baton out."

"Get off my property right now!" Karen yelled to the officer. He just kept walking towards her, grabbing the bat before she could hit him, then penned her arms behind her back and hancuffed her.

"Get off of me! Where are you taking me? i haven't done anything wrong. It was that skanky girl over there. Let me go!" I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. I pushed away form Jake's comforting arms then walked straight to her standing inthe middle ofthe yard.

"Why you old lying hag! I've had enough! If you want to see a skank then look at your 'precous' and 'innocent' daughters. There's nothing 'innocent' about them! I'm tired of you treating me like crap and i'm tired of you hitting me!"

"i've never hit you, you lying...." I slapped her across the face then continued.

"If you've never hit me, then explain these." I pulled up my sleeve showing them all the red, black, and blue blotches i had.

"That's just one arm! I may be a klutz but there's no way i could have gotten those on my own."

"That's more than enough evidence to put you in jail for atleast five years." Said the police officer.

"You might want to keep counting sir. She's been doing it ever since she married Charlie, and him and my mom my whole life. I couldn't come down here until i was five, old enough to try and protect myself from Lauren and Jessica." I saw nothing but pity, sorrow, and anger in his eyes as he looked and me and Karen.

"Ms. Swan, i'll take care of her and her daughters. There's a man from the newspaper who wants to ask you some questions. Make sure you speak with him before you leave." I nodded respectfully, thenturned swiftly to walk to the man he had pointed at. He was wearing a suit and carrying a pen, pad and a camera.

"Ms. Swan? I'm Mr. Pattens from the Daily Observer. I was wondering if you would let me do an article about you in the paper tomorrow."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"For you to answer a few questions and a couple of pictures. If that's alright." I nodded." I answered all o fhis questions and he took some pictures of me and my arm.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. I'm sorry for what's happened to you and i hope you feel better in the future." I nodded as he left. I dragged my feet over to my friends. Already it was seeming like a long day. It took 3 hours to do the interview! No wonder!

"This has been happening your whole life?" Alice whispered. I nodded.

"Oh Bella!" her and Rose both hugged me tightly. When they let go, i felt myself being pulled in again by a pair of calming arms. Jasper.

"You'll be alright Bella!" I managed to do a small smile. Then i was lifted off the ground.

"Come on Bellsy-welsy. Cheer up! I want my sister back!"

"Emmet! let go! i can't breathe!" Once he put me down i turned to him and glared playfully. "Don't call me Bellsy-welsy, and stop acting like the five year old you are."

"Okay Bella! But you have to promise to cheer up or you'll get another hug." he grinned mischeviously.

"Deal." I turned awa from him to the others, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"So how about we celebrate? I'm really in the mood for fun."

"Fine by me. We'll go eat then watch a couple of movies back home. Oh, Bella. Where did you stay last night?"

"Jake's, why?" A mischevious smile was spread all over her face while Edward's was grim. We all got back in the cars and drove to pizza hut. We ate then drove to their house after picking up my clothes from Jake's; alice insisted i stayed the night. for the rest of the night, we watched Taken, Underworld, and Saw 5. Jake left right before Saw 5, so i was left sitting beside Edward on the floor. When it came to the parts where the people were killed i would cowar behind his shoulder and squeeze his hand. Each time afterward I let go, though immediately missing the feeling of his hand.

Some time in the middle of the movie, i must have fallen asleep. When i woke up, i was in Edward's room.

**ok, i know i lied, but truthfully i was mistaken, the next chapter is the last before the epilogue. i hope you liked it and are not willing to kill me now.**


	36. reaching paradise

**(Bella's POV.)**

At first my cheeks turned bright red, then i looked around the room, being very fastidious. There on his couch wa Edward, sleeping silently. Everytime since the ball that i've seen him it reminds me of how much i had liked reallyhidden, how much i had liked Edward. Of course i've liked him since the first time we kissed, but i couldn't accept it. i knew it was true, but i just wasn't sure if i wanted it to be. Not to mention the fact that he was a player at hte time. I sighed, i might as well talk about the ball now, though i hate to wake him up. But i don't think i'll be able to look at him the same until then though. I got off hte bed and crouched by his head.

"Edward? Can you wake up? I need to talk to you." I whispered. He didn't move. Oh, well. It'll have to wait till the morning. I stood then looked over at his cd's might as well see what he's got. I was still on the first rack when i felt arms go around me.

"You called?" came Edward's voice in my ear. I smiled and turned around, my arms hooking around his neck.

"Why yes I did Mr. Cullen." I lookedin his sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Why didn't you tell me?" I looked away from him to the wall.

"Look at me Bella, tell me. Why the others and not me?"

"I don't know Edward, i guess i just didn't want for you to think of me as a freak."

"Why would I ever think that Bella?"

"Because i am one."

"No your not." He said sternly.

"Weren't, aren't, and will never be a freak. Not to me atleast." I smiled slowly at him.

"Does that mean i'm forgiven." I asked.

"That depends, am I?" I stared at him confused.

"For what?"

"What happened at the ball?"

"Oh." I thought some before coming up with my decision. I looked up at him and stood on my tip toes. My lips touched his lightly.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled smugly.

"Yes. Yes it does." His lips captured mine again as he leaned down. It was sweet and gentle, but quickly grew deep and passionate. I pulled back, gasping for breath. We smiled at each other before being drawn into each other once more.

"We should stop and get some rest." He suggested. I nodded as I let go. I walked back to the bed, him to the couch. I was already under the sheets when i said.

"Can you sleep with me?" He looked confused at first then smiled as he climbed in. He wrapped his arms around me underneath the sheets, tucking me in close to him.

"i love you Edward." I said quietly.

"I love you too bella." He said then kissed the top of my head. I smiled before finally falling into a blissful sleep.

I had finally reached paradise.


	37. Local Survivor

**Local Survivor**

**_Isabella Swan, daughter of our recently passed police chief Charlie Swan has been through quite an ordeal. Last Saturday morning the police department received an emergency call from Billy Black. The call was about Ms. Swan's abuse. Ms. Swan has been abused since she was five years old. Her mother would drink and in her rage would hit her; she recently died of too much smoke inhilation. Earlier this year when Ms. Swan arrived the situation apparently did not change. Ms. Swan has been abused by our own "heroic" chief, her stepmother and sisters. Thanks to Mr. Black's call they are now in jail. Let us all wish Ms. Swan luck in recovering._ **

okay so i've finally added the epilogue for AC. i'm going to update Love Story and finally post Tracking! woooohooooo!!!!!!!!!!! i've gotten almost all of Tracking done and i've got a little over half of Love story. so i've really got to work on LS then finish Tracking. i know i'ts been a while but i'm really busy with school. 8th grade is so busy it's crazy!!!! anyway i'll be updating today and it will be atleast 2 to 3 chapters for each. it all depends though. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and not getting impatient. It means a lot to me that you all haven't stopped reading the stories.


End file.
